Disguised in Love
by Oneechantsu
Summary: Ritsu Tainaka – a good for nothing student at Keio University, suddenly hits the top notch rankings of their university unintentionally. A sudden coincidence that Mio Akiyama; the previous top notcher have despited. Would they get along? Mio x Ritsu x Mugi - Romance, Slight Comedy, and Harem for Ritsu.
1. Chapter 1: Took, Taken? Mistaken!

**This Guy's in Love – Disguised in Love**

**A/N:**

Second fic! Nah, forget about that~ Wahahah

I'll assure that I have planned this story ahead of time~

Do I still need to tell that this is an AU? LOL - I guess the summary tells it all~! XDD

So yeah, Enjoy~ _

**THANKS TO Raine1o1 for the beta read! AND ANOTHER THANKS TO IQzero for the final beta-editing! XD**

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN K-ON AND IT'S CHARACTERS~

* * *

**Chapter 1: Took, Taken? Mistaken!**

* * *

**Prologue**

Ritsu had already graduated from high school and now, she's on her first year in college - the beginning of a new life.

Unfortunately, Ritsu's father wanted her to enter the top business college in Japan which is 'Keio University.'

Ritsu will be the next successor to their business soon; this is why her father was eager to force her daughter to enter a top university where business-related courses are their main forte.

Another unfortunate thing for Ritsu was that her father also forced her to act as a guy for her whole life just for the sake of Tainaka business. If you were to ask Ritsu, she'll probably say that it's too much for her to fulfill such requests.

But the thing was, she can't refuse, it's because of a certain incident a long time ago that started her life in agony.

As of now, Ritsu had successfully entered Keio University like what her father wanted. The university was serious about making the students study and work hard which is why they have an exam after every two weeks. Indeed it was a pain, but undeniably this was also to reassure students that they are granted success in the near future

There was a rule: if you got the top rank in the whole semester without failing, you'll be transferred to this so-called 'Special Class.'

Nobody has heard much of it but there's a degree of certainty that this 'Special Class' consists a number of intelligent and competitive people.

Anyway, Ritsu didn't take her academics seriously but she at least attains a passing grade much to her luck. Nobody knows Ritsu nor do they know her real identity as a girl. She doesn't even have friends, and they also never had a single idea that she'll be the next successor to a big time business in Japan.

All they know was that she's a 'Nobody' and also as a guy who studies in that prestigious university.

_They say that Nobody's perfect,_

_So I am Nobody_

_Therefore I am perfect~ But no one ever noticed…._

It only took one day to change her life and threw her world upside down. That single mistake which she least imagined: getting the topnotch unexpectedly.

Could this be fate working its way to change her life?

A fate that led her to meet _that_ 'certain' someone who played an essential role in her life.

**-End of Prologue- **

* * *

Here again, just another day for our amber eyed. The students were anxious about the ranking results from their last exam - that thing that this university is ranked top for business courses in Japan.

A voice from the speakers was heard, grunting before making an introduction; _"Good morning everyone, this is Keio University, we are here to announce that the ranking results are now posted, Thank you... I repeat…-"_

The corridors became noisy as students cluttered around.

"Hurry! The results are on!"

"Jouto Matte!"

"Kyaa~ I'm excited!"

Ritsu's thought outset; _'Aren't these people being so foolish? Why are they excited anyway? I'm sure that the top student is still that Akiyama-san. No one has beaten her to it, not even Kotobuki-san who is always at the second rank next to Akiyama-san'_

The amber eyed just let out a sigh, she didn't care about the rankings ever since she entered this prestigious university.

She continued her pace, walking slowly along the hallway while the students were running past her to check the rankings.

_I don't hate this university but the fact that we have to take an exam every after two weeks, has proven to be quite mind breaking if you would ask me. But taking into consideration, this might be the reason why the university was ranked top: to push their students to their limits to work hard._

A group of students came passing by; their voice had reached the ears not only by the spectators crowding around them, but the amber-eyed who act nonchalantly as if the results were non-existent in the first place.

"Neh~ have you heard? Akiyama-san flunked out of the top!"

"Eh?! Really?"

"S-since when? Who got the top?"

"Is it Kotobuki-san?"

"Apparently, no."

"Then, who?"

"I don't know it's just that I don't even know the person who got the top…"

Out of her own accord, she unintentionally caught up to the latest news about the one who succeeded to make it to the top and dethroned Akiyama Mio for her consistency in taking first place in every exam she took.

_Hmm… if Akiyama did not make it to the top, then who? If it wasn't Kotobuki-san, then who was the luckiest person to hit the topnotch this time? Maybe it wouldn't hurt if I'll take a quick look at the results._

Ritsu went to the results post at the bulletin board, not far from where she was before.

There was a huge crowd, they wouldn't even bulge from their positions – they really want to check the results badly. Because of this, Ritsu couldn't even take a peek at the results.

_What a letdown, I can't possibly check the results this way…_

As Ritsu was about to leave the scene, a girl uttered a cry. Ritsu looked back; the cry came from within the crowd. _Who could that be?_

Nobody helped the girl who was crying on the floor, they were just staring like it was a show even though it's actually an embarrassment for the girl.

Crying, tears poured down her face like raindrops falling down from the sky, hitting the ground with such majesty.

Ritsu was looking at the sobbing girl, her amber eyes showed sympathy. She couldn't stand the sight of a girl weltering in tears as if her heart writhed in pain even though she doesn't share the same predicament as the girl on the floor.

Without any doubts, Ritsu made her way into the crowd, pushing every person who is getting in her way just to get near the crying girl.

Ritsu held the girl's hand forcefully, pulling the girl away from the crowd. People were looking at them as they ran; they have really caught everyone's attention this instant.

The escape was a success but with regards to the girl she pulled from the scene, she's still crying. Ritsu frowned and wondered why she was crying; "Uhmm… Miss, are you okay? We have gone away from the crowd" she uttered.

Finally, the girl looked-up to the amber eyed girl's face; she saw an image of a guy with a golden brown hair, not to mention, a guy who was wearing a yellow hair band, since his hair is a bit lengthy. And lastly, owns a pair of amber eyes that could pierce through the soul of every woman he had encountered.

Ritsu glanced over the black haired girl, her eyes widened in surprise; "A-Akiyama Mio-san?!" she shouted, realizing that the girl she offered escape was the school's consistent first placer: Akiyama Mio (Not mentioning that she had just flunked the top).

The black haired girl gasped and smacked a punch on Ritsu's head; "Ittaii~! Why'd you do that?!" the amber eyed protested, not knowing why the hime cut girl suddenly hit her.

"B-baka! T-that was embarrassing!" Mio looked away, her face drowning in blush.

"W-what?! I helped you, then you call that embarrassing?!" Ritsu pouted.

"Y-yeah! T-that's embarrassing!" still her cheeks blushing a bit.

Ritsu let out a sigh; "Let's stop this conversation, think of what you think about me – I'm leaving" Ritsu probably have grown tired with this non-sense.

The amber eyed was about to leave the scene, when suddenly Mio called out the former's name; "T-Tainaka Ritsu?"

Ritsu stopped on her tracks, she paused while thinking; _She knows me? How come?_

Ritsu gasped looking back at the black haired girl, raising an eye brow; "Y-y-you know me?" she was surprised; she didn't know that the well-known placer knows her name.

"S-so y-you're Tainaka-san?" Mio looked nervous, knees shaking a bit while trying to keep her composure so as not to add embarrassment to herself.

Ritsu still arched an eyebrow, waiting for the girl to respond, "Y-yes why? And how'd you know me?"

Mio stared straight at Ritsu's eyes, as if Ritsu did something unforgivable. Mio then suddenly slapped Ritsu's face, sending the latter to sway sideward upon impact; "K-kono baka! Y-you stole my dignity!" Mio shouted while Ritsu was nursing her face because of Mio's unexpected slap.

Ritsu couldn't understand why this girl she was talking to was now holding a grudge against her. "W-wait! I don't understand why you would suddenly slap me and argue with some kind of matter that I don't even know! Could you please explain?! And another thing was that we have just met!" Ritsu raged; she continued but later on she apologized when she had just realized the girl was terrified upon her outburst; "Uhh… Gomen, I shouted at you."

Mio frowned; "N-no, the blame should be in me. I'm sorry that I was so stubborn towards you…. Gomene~" Mio could only bow her head down.

Ritsu didn't intend to make people sad so she laid a hand on Mio's shoulder, gently placing it as if she understood the girl's current dilemma, "No, it's fine but could you at least tell me your reasons?" the amber eyed gave Mio a concerning look, eyes on the face that exuded grace.

"I-it's just that… I f-flunked out of the top rank…"

The scene became depressing. It was quiet.

"T-then who got the top?" Ritsu asked, her curiosity piqued a bit.

Mio even lowered her head down; "Y-you~"

Ritsu's eyes widened in disbelief, "W-w-what?! You got to be kidding me?! M-me? Got the top? That's certainly a bad joke!" The amber eyed laughed secretly in her mind. She knows that she wouldn't get the topnotch or even score in the rankings since her attitude in studying was kind of like 'easy-going', and she also doesn't mind of getting a high grade but atleast a sufficient grade to pass the semester.

Mio was puzzled by Ritsu's words but she doesn't mean it as a joke. She was actually telling the truth much to her despise. "I'm not joking or anything, I'm telling the truth~!" she cried out.

Ritsu still in disbelief was waging a war against her mind that it was utterly impossible to get into the top; hence, she continued to disagree to every word the raven-haired has yet to spout; "W-what?!"

The black haired girl heaved a huge sigh; "Mou~ Haven't you checked the rankings yet?" She paused before she glared at Ritsu once again but this time, Ritsu had an expressionless face.

She still couldn't accept the fact that she got the top rank.

Mio continued; "Come, let me show you~" she grabbed Ritsu's right hand, tugging her forcefully.

**. . . .**

They have reached the results board. Luckily, there were no students around anymore contrary to the initial response when the results were posted.

"We're here~" said Mio.

She didn't get any response from the amber eyed who have probably spaced out. Mio couldn't take it anymore so she smacked another punch on Ritsu's head.

"Ittai~! What's that for?" Ritsu snapped out from her trance, holding her steaming head upon Mio's bestowal.

"I said, we're here at the results board! Can't you see?!" Mio yelled so that Ritsu could get into her senses.

"O-oh yeah... we are, so what?" Ritsu being so rash like the usual.

Mio pleaded; "Mou~ Come to your senses, Ritsu! I don't want to hit you again!"

"R-Ritsu?" The amber eyed stuttered, her thoughts swirled when she heard her name deprived from honorifics… S-_she called me by my name?_

Mio blushed in embarrassment; "N-no I-I mean T-Tainaka-san!"

Ritsu grinned "Take it back, you can call me Ritsu and I'll call you M-Mio~" she chuckled while wearing that cunning smile similar to a fox, amber eyes were now staring at grey orbs like her imminent prey.

"Mou~ Let's stop this! Could you please at least check the results now?!"

Ritsu sighed; "Fine", she looked at the results board carefully… she froze on her spot when she finally witness the truth she kept in denial.

"Uhh Ritsu?" Mio waved a hand on Ritsu's face, not a single blink was elicited as the amber-orbed stared in disbelief to the results before her.

Ritsu couldn't believe her eyes as the result board had shown…

**_#1 _****T****_ainaka, Ritsu_**

**_#2 _****A****_kiyama, Mio_**

**_#3 _****K****_otobuki, Tsumugi_**

**_#4 _****E****_ndo, Michiko_**

**_#5 _****N****_ojima, Chika_**

**_Etc._**

**_Etc.~_**

The university bell rang, beckoning the students to enter their respective rooms.

A pleading voice was heard; "Ritsu! Ritsu!" Mio was already shaking Ritsu's body who was still not returning from reality.

The spaced out Ritsu flinched due to Mio's perseverance; "Oh! Gomen, gomen! I'll see you again later in this place! I'll explain everything to you! Ja~" Ritsu waved and ran, leaving Mio behind.

_Explain everything later? _Mio thought before she took a step forward to attend her class

* * *

Break Time~ As Ritsu said that they'll meet at the same place before.

The students were scattered around; some are chatting, walking, eating snacks, and other stuff.

And near the results board stood an image of an amber eyed 'guy' with a yellow hair band staring at the top five students who made it to the rankings - including hers. Out of instinct, a hand was placed on Ritsu's chin; she still cannot believe that she got the top.

Beside her were bunch of random students talking, joining Ritsu in her quest to scrutinize the results to ascertain whether this was utter fallacy in a sense that the owner of the name who got the top notch was foreign or to be more precise, was never among the previous lists of placers.

"Ne… does anyone have a single idea who this Tainaka-san is?"

"Eh? Isn't he the one who got the top?"

"Yeah he is, but do any of you know him?"

The rest of them shook their head, implying that they don't know that 'Tainaka-san.'

Little do they know that the person whom they're talking about was just beside them, listening to their incessant chatters and wondering who could be this Tainaka was.

The other girl continued; "What a shame for Akiyama-san, she should've been transferred to the Special Class; how unfortunate of her."

_Special Class? _Ritsu thought as the class seemed unfamiliar to her.

The group of students finally left, leaving the amber eyed alone gazing at the results board.

A black haired girl approached the amber eyed; "R-Ritsu?" a voice called her name.

Ritsu leaped in surprise, she didn't notice that Mio was already there, calling her maybe because she was preoccupied with the results at the board which sent her to drift away from reality due to this unexpected development.

"Y-yes?" Ritsu said, scratching the back of her head out of habit.

"Mou~ I thought you'll explain something?!" Mio reminded.

"O-oh yeah~" Ritsu let out an intentional cough, showing a serious face towards Mio. "To be honest…" she paused, "…I haven't really studied for the exam… and to top it off, I'm not taking my college seriously..."

Mio could only glare at Ritsu; "What do you mean by that?" she said a bit in grievous tone.

"N-n-noo! Please don't take it the wrong way! I meant that there's some kind of misunderstanding here!"she pouted.

"Explain" Mio let out a straight face that forced the girl to stutter.

"T-they might have made a mistake on checking my exam, or that sort of stuff you know~"

"W-what….?" Mio continued to glare at Ritsu like as if she were to rip Ritsu's soul off.

Not mentioning that Ritsu became pale, she didn't know how to explain it clearly to Mio… "Please believe on what I'll say to you... I'm a nobody; therefore, I don't deserve the top..." Ritsu said, lowering her head down to show to the raven-haired that she was dead serious.

Mio raised an eye brow, "So you mean you're giving up the top?"

"N-no~! I mean that the professors might have made a mistake while checking my exam, since I know that I don't always get a perfect or high enough to beat anyone at the top especially you!" she paused but continued; "…believe me~"

Luckily this time, the black haired girl got what the amber eyed meant; "Okay, I get what you mean."

Ritsu let out a sigh of relief when her point finally reached the raven-haired beauty.

Mio continued, "But isn't that so foolish for the professors?"

Ritsu gulped; here, some another conclusion; "Well… we might not know it but definitely this was a mistake but don't worry, I'll ask them about it soon."

Mio nodded at Ritsu's response; the conclusion seemed plausible to be ignored. The bell rang, calling all the students as of again to return to their respective classes.

"Ja ne Mio~" Ritsu waved goodbye and parted their ways.

* * *

Ritsu got back to their classroom. People were talking; the professor for the next subject has not yet arrived. Since Ritsu's a nobody – she easily slipped into the classroom without their notice because she doesn't even have friends in the first place nor do the people know about her real identity as a girl.

She entered this prestigious university unwillingly, just because her father forced her to do so.

Just a while ago when Ritsu entered the class, students are looking at her like she was a criminal who had just escaped from incarceration. They were also murmuring something, well who knows? Could it be that they knew that she was Tainaka Ritsu, the one who got the top?

The scene became tenser when more and more students started to look at her. Was there something wrong? Was it because she pulled a stunt earlier when she grabbed Akiyama Mio from the crowd?

Ritsu have finally noticed that people were looking at her while the others looked back and went back to their business. Why are they looking at her?

It seems that Ritsu is a loner, no one even dared to speak with her.

Finally the professor had arrived, he's late.

In no time, students went back to their seats and remained silent while Ritsu was just there in her seat like nothing happened at all, wearing her bored expression with a matching hand on the side of her face.

A girl sat next to Ritsu, she couldn't care less about it.

The girl greeted the amber eyed, "Konnichiwa~"

Ritsu looked at her side; she saw a sight of a blonde-haired girl with sapphire blue eyes – she looked like a princess somehow. With a snap, Ritsu realized something…. "K-Kotobuki-san?!" she flustered.

Yet another surprising event in just a day; first, she met the previous top notcher which was Akiyama Mio, and now she met the second placer?

"You're Tainaka-kun right?" asked the blonde girl beside her.

"Y-yes" Ritsu answered nervously – she heard that the Kotobuki family owns a big time business all over the world, same as theirs.

"Ahh...You're handsome as expected" said Mugi smiling.

Ritsu couldn't help but blush. She couldn't reply anymore to Mugi's words so she just managed to said "A-arigatou~" a bit embarrassed.

Before the blonde ended their conversation, Mugi congratulated the amber eyed; "Congratulations on getting the top, keep up the good work"

**. . . .**

The university signal tone rang on the speakers that were situated on every classroom to make an announcement.

"_Calling Tainaka Ritsu to please proceed at the faculty – I repeat… Calling Tainaka…-"_

Students became noisy as of again – they were wondering who was this so-called 'Tainaka Ritsu.'

Mugi shook Ritsu's shoulder to wake her up from her sleep; the latter was obviously sleeping in class once again.

"Wake up! You are being called from the faculty~!" Mugi blurted out to wake the sleepy-head up.

As Ritsu have finally woken up, she immediately stood up her seat, wiping the remnants of her saliva away from her face then left the room hurriedly without permission.

Students from the room looked at her as she exited; they were probably thinking that she's the 'Tainaka Ritsu' which was the constant subject of their wondering.

**. . . .**

Ritsu have reached the faculty. As she entered, a girl or the so-called 'Prof. Yamanaka' called for the amber eyed; "Tainaka-kun!" Ritsu searched where the voice came from… it's just right near the corner of the faculty room.

So she walked and approached the bespectacled professor."Tainaka-kun, I called you so that to tell you that tomorrow will be our university orientation. Everyone is entitled to be there, and yes, you'll need to deliver a good speech about achieving the top or encouraging the students, that's all"

Ritsu was not convinced; she doesn't want to do that, she also doesn't want to be the subject of attention or worst, become Mio's subject of envy so she pleaded; "Uhmm.. Yamanaka-sensei… Can I pass? Please~?"

"No, you can't... This is a tradition in our university, you must not neglect it"

Ritsu pouted; "B-but sensei, could you please check my exam again to assure that there were no mistakes on checking?"

"Okay, I'll do that, but you'll deliver a speech tomorrow. No exceptions!"

"F-fine, arigatou sensei.. I'll go now ja~" Ritsu then waved and left the faculty.

* * *

After class, the students fixed their things and are now leaving. Ritsu is lazing at her seat; she couldn't even stand from her own position. Mugi was there and also about to leave, but before that; "Ja ne Ritsu-kun" the blonde waved and left Ritsu behind.

Ritsu sighed and continued to laze for a while as she attempted to sleep again, clenching her eyes shut.

*shot*

A sudden impact was felt by Ritsu's head; "Ittai~" she yelped before she nursed her head.

"Class is finished, you shouldn't be sleeping here" said the certain black haired girl, trying to discipline the slothful Ritsu.

"Fine, fine...~" said the amber eyed as she fixed her bag and about to leave the black haired girl behind.

"J-Joutou Matte!" shouted Mio, as Ritsu looked back with a sleepy face; "Huh?"

Mio glared, "I heard you were called from the faculty... so what happened?"

Ritsu scratched her cheek; "Oh that? Sensei said that I'll be delivering a speech for tomorrow's orientation about attaining the top…" she paused "…and also I told sensei to double check my exam~"

Mio sighed "Well then, good luck for tomorrow" she then patted Ritsu's shoulder lightly and about to leave the room.

Ritsu wondered, calling Mio; "W-Wait!" and she looked back, "What?"

Still with her sleepy expression, she inquired "Why'd you bother coming here and waking me up?"

Mio looked away – a bit blushing, "I-it's not that I w-want t-to see you… I-it's just that I wanted to know w-what happened earlier at the faculty... That's all!" and she immediately left the room "Hmp!"

Ritsu scratched her head, unable to discern why she acted like that so suddenly.

_What's wrong with her? Anyways… she's cute~ hahah_

Ritsu then followed and left the room, she saw Mio walking along the corridor; "Mio~ Matte! Let's go together~!" she shouted, making sure that Mio could hear what she said.

"F-fine~" Mio replied not even looking back at Ritsu.

Ritsu ran, trying to catch up with Mio; as they walked together until outside the campus, they unknowingly reached the dorm area.

"N-neh Ritsu...your dorm is at the boy's r-right?" a pause before she uttered "So I guess we'll part now~"

Ritsu have just noticed. She was having so much fun walking with her; she almost wanted the moment to last forever. It was her first time walking with a girl~

"O-ohh.. Yeah.. J-ja ne~" she waved goodbye even though she wanted to hang out with her more.

Mio smiled and also waved at each other, before they have separated their ways back to their dorms.

And to think that Ritsu stays on a boy's dorm which was awkward for her. She was rarely seen by her dorm mates which is why no one even knew that she even existed. Ritsu always takes a bath in the middle of the night to avoid contact with the boys. She just couldn't risk herself being caught that she really is a girl.

_I hate this…._

* * *

**A/N:**

Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees~! Hahah took me weeks to finish this.. Oh well, I'm a busy student and so~

**Thanks again to IQzero for beta-editing the story! XDDD**

Just some note – I don't know how college in Japan or in any university works… D:

I'm just an average senior high student at our school, and I'll be soon graduating and will be getting ready for college~ So yeah… I really don't know how college works.. So if some weird kind of event existed here that doesn't even exist on colleges… Then probably it's me – not knowing how college really works..Gomenasai!

And also don't forget that Ritsu is disguised as a 'guy' in this university! Just to avoid some misconceptions~

**Trivial Facts~**

_Keiō Gijuku Daigaku_- Keio University

Keio University is a 'real' university existing at Japan… And is located at Minato, Tokyo~

Keio is ranked 2nd next to Tokyo University in terms of 'business' courses in Japan.

Still in terms of 'business' course – Keio is ranked 3rd in the world.

But overall Keio is a REAL good university, and I wish I could study there!... But no – Impossible… *defeated*

Just to add up – Keio University is consisting of foreign students and local Japanese students, and they all can speak English (I think, as far as I know, and if I'm wrong.. You can throw tomatoes at me), since I saw bunch of videos from Keio that students, even Japanese speaks English (good English DDD: *defeated*), and also if I'm not wrong, their professors are also from foreign countries~

"_Keio is often seen as one of the best school for business in Japan" –Wikipedia_

**Why did I choose Keio for this fanfic?**

Nothing… Just to emphasize that Mio, Ritsu and other students are mostly studying business or so~

**Why business?**

You'll find out soon at the following chapters~ DDD:

**AND WHY RITSU IS ACTING AS A GUY? AND WHY'D SHE ACCEPTED WHATEVER HER FATHER DECIDED TO?!**

You'll also find that out at the following chapters~ XDDD

WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH

Please R&R – and THANK YOU FOR READING! *bows*

**CHAPTER 2 IS ON!**

_Just me – your Onee-chan from AnImE lOvEr~_


	2. Chapter 2: Tainaka Ritsu-kun-sama!

**This Guy's in Love – Disguised in Love**

* * *

**A/N:**

Chapter 2~! Wahahah – Writing this story made my classmates think that I'm writing a diary! WHAT THE?!

Anyways~ so yeah, Enjoy-

**THANKS TO IQzero for the overwhelming beta-editing! XD**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN K-ON AND IT'S CHARACTERS - I just own this... THIS STORY! xD**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Tainaka Ritsu-kun-sama!**

* * *

The next morning, it was just another typical day for our protagonist but starting today and henceforth, she'll be unwillingly exposed to everyone in the university.

The amber-eyed let out a sigh, wearing her uniform which is for 'boys' while fixing her necktie, hair and so on, but also not forgetting her trademark hairband.

She thought, _why did this happen?_

She really wasn't willing to deliver a speech to everyone about attaining the top since she knew deeply in her heart that there's a misunderstanding regarding the rankings.

* * *

That morning at Keio University, the students gathered at the gymnasium. The students were seated, and were chatting like the usual scenario you've seen in every orientation held during the start of a new school year.

And here comes the fated moment that will bring the amber-eyed in the spotlight; "Good morning everyone here at Keio, I would like to announce that our new top notcher; 'Tainaka Ritsu' will now deliver a speech to us all! So now, let us all give him a pleasant welcome and a round of applause~"

The announcer clapped before giving the stage to the subject of everyone's bewilderment while the rest gave a warm applause for the upcoming appearance of the amber eyed on stage.

After the applause, everyone went silent as they saw an image of an amber eyed 'guy' with a yellow hairband walking towards the podium to deliver the awaited speech.

_W-wait? Hairband? Yes hairband. A guy wearing a hairband, how funny._

"Uhh…. Eto… First of all, I would like to say that I didn't expect to get the top… and I bet that I don't deserve this, 'cause I know that there is a _certain_ someone who deserves this place better than myself. That's all, thank you~"

Ritsu bowed and left the stage with a straight face. The people were like; _'What does he mean by that?'_ and so people continued on murmuring and stuff but Ritsu heed no particular attention to the people and just continued with her pace.

* * *

Later that morning after the orientation, students went back to their respective classes to resume the discussion that was left unfinished when the yesterday's school bell rang, signifying the end of another day in the class.

The black haired girl hurriedly approached the amber eyed, "Baka!" she landed a punch on Ritsu's head.

"Ittai! What was that for again? Did I do something wrong?!" rubbing her head to ease the pain while her amber eyes tried its best to remain on focus to the figure who hit her with an apparent reason.

"Y-yes!" Mio said. Grey orbs met amber's.

"W-what? How?!" Ritsu in thought, she knew that she had delivered a decent yet simple speech but why would the raven-haired hit her for that?

"Everyone expected for a splendid speech! But why did you blow it away and tell everyone that you don't deserve it? You must be proud that you manage to get to the top!" Mio exclaimed.

"Eh? Is that so? Haven't I told you before? I don't take our exams seriously; therefore, I am not destined to be the top!"

Mio couldn't believe Ritsu; "Isn't it a shame that you wasted the opportunity?"

Ritsu sighed, saying; "I don't call this an opportunity….. I call this a total mistake~" Ritsu pinned Mio towards the wall. She gazed at those grey orbs possessed by none other than Mio herself.

Ritsu was trying to convey her thoughts to the raven-haired, hands still in Mio's thin wrists as if not wanting her to let go not unless she bought the newest first placer's claims that indeed this was just an erroneous piece weaved by the sleepy Fate; "You deserve the top way better than me"

Mio's eyes widened as Ritsu was kind of leaning towards her face… kind of like trying to kiss her but no, this was just an act to sway the raven-haired with the latter's unwavering beliefs.

With this serious expression etched on Ritsu's face, Mio thought that she'll be kissed by Ritsu who has gone silent as if it was a prelude towards initiating the intimate act.

Ritsu pulled back before leaving Mio behind. The raven-haired beauty almost came close to fainting, but Ritsu had this serious intention regarding the rankings, amber orbs flashed a hint of sincerity that sent her words to reverberate back and forth to Mio's ear. _"You deserve the top way better than me."_

* * *

Ritsu went back to their room and so again, students pried their eyes against her like a prey that had just walked into the lion's den.

"Kyaa~ TAINAKA-SAMA~!"

A group of girls came approaching Ritsu, spreading like wildfire as they tried to initiate bodily contact to the bewildered amber-eyed.

_W-wait? F-fangirls?_

"Tainaka-sama~! Can I have your number?"

"Tainaka Ritsu-kun-sama, when are you free?"

"Ritsuu-kun~! What is your favorite color?"

Ritsu stood there, flustered; she didn't expect that she'll be recognized this instant as the girls kept on barging towards her.

"J-joutou matte KUDASAI!" she shouted which made everyone to fall into silence. They didn't notice that the professor was there, waiting for the students to get back to their seats.

"Ehem" the professor purposefully started his speech in that way to remind the students that he was already there but was disregarded due to the presence of the newest heartthrob that had entered the room to steal the maidens' hearts.

Immediately the group of students who flocked around the amber-eyed went back to their designated seats.

In just a moment, that a nobody student like Ritsu suddenly became famous and became the talk of the school much to her chagrin.

"Neh, Isn't that amazing? You're gaining popularity?" the blonde- haired girl spoke. She's at the same seat from before, just beside Ritsu.

The amber eyed sighed, she didn't really wanted to be popular at all.

_Why is this happening?_

* * *

Not long after, it was lunch break and all the students started grabbing their packed lunches and invite their friends for a quick meal.

Ever since earlier, fangirls started to chase Ritsu everywhere. But luckily this time, Ritsu got a short break just behind a tree, trying to hide herself from a number of nettlesome girls that disrupted her peace.

She sat on the ground and heaved a sigh but still trying to catch her breath from running all over the campus.

Suddenly, a girl with a brown curly hair poked Ritsu from behind. Ritsu leaped by surprise; "N-not again?!" as she looked behind and spotted the girl who was prodding her earlier.

The brown haired girl kept a straight face; "Aren't you happy about this?"

Ritsu raised an eyebrow, she doesn't even know what the girl meant with her words, "W-what?"

"Aren't you happy that you got the top? Shouldn't you be thankful?"

"Of course not! Why would I be thankful?! And also because of this, my life went in a drastic change!" Ritsu exclaimed while looking at the only female spectator that had successfully discovered the former's temporary hideout.

"Eh? Don't you like that?" the girl paused "Your life has changed and unlike before, you're just lazing around every class hours! Aren't you so irresponsible? I also heard that your family owns a big business…. Then why won't you be responsible for your studies? It would be a shame if you failed your father's expectations~"

Ritsu could only gasp; the brown haired girl surely knows a lot about her, "W-what are you? A stalker? And who are you to tell me what to do, huh?!" she shouted.

The girl chuckled, unafraid of Ritsu's indirect way of threatening "Don't be so harsh towards me otherwise, you might regret it"

Ritsu tightened her grip on her fist, she almost wanted to punch the girl but she couldn't since it might turn things badly. "W-who are you? Tell me…" Ritsu shot a glare, amber eyes now burning in fury.

"Wakaouji Ichigo desu! You can call me Ichigo but for now, I think it's a goodbye" she waved goodbye to Ritsu with a matching grin on her face. But she stopped for a moment before she took another step forward, "I could see your fangirls have spotted you Tainaka Ritsu-kun~" said the girl and left immediately to avoid the impending commotion.

Ritsu looked behind her and saw a bunch of girls holding boxes of chocolates and letters.

_This is Sparta! Please spare me~!_

Ritsu then dashed a run to escape the scene, running everywhere to where her feet will bring her.

"TAINAKA-SAMA, PLEASE WAIT FOR US~!"

* * *

Back at Ritsu's classroom, the professor was discussing while some students fixated their gaze at Ritsu; probably, waiting for the next break time to come so that they could chase the amber-eyed all around again.

Ritsu let out a sigh of defeat; it has been a hard day for her since fangirls started to lurk around like soldiers in patrol, trying to catch sight of the handsome brunette. She could also sense that she couldn't even focus every class time not to mention but…. beneath Ritsu's desk were bunches of love letters from her adoring fangirls.

Ritsu could only pout, staying silent on her seat while trying to keep a cool façade despite the overwhelming disruption to her tranquility.

"Neh Ritsu-kun~" the blonde called for the amber eyed girl's attention.

Ritsu looked over the blonde then managed to say; "H-Hai?!" she had this flustering look engraved on her face.

The blonde let out a giggle before she responded back; "If you like, I could pretend as your girlfriend so that fangirls would stop hitting on you" she smiled, befitting only to the image of a well-celebrated Oujo-sama.

Ritsu's eyes widened, saying out loud "W-WHAT?!" so loud that every student's eyes werelooking at her, the professor paused his discussion and gave Ritsu a dangerous glare, warning her that it was never good to mess with a superior; "Could you please atleast listen to me students?!" the professor frowned, his hand on his hips but then decided to resume the interrupted discussion.

Ritsu's face became pale;she thought that she'll be in trouble. Even some fangirls inside the class let out a soft laugh while all the while savoring every bits of Ritsu's image. "Ritsu-kun is so cute~!"

Ritsu remained silent, pretending that she's listening to their professor but inside her mind were filled with thoughts like; _'W-what does K-kotobuki-san mean?!'_ Her cheeks then turned into crimson red.

She then felt something poked her from the side as she looked beside her. She immediately blushed even more, it was Mugi once again. But this time, the blonde gave Ritsu a small note.

The note contained something like: "**Gomene Ritsu-kun, I was just joking so that I could change your mood since you were like deadbeat from the girls who caught staring at you. -Mugi**"

The university alert played on the speakers– "_Calling Tainaka Ritsu to please proceed at the faculty office. Thank you…._ I repeat, calling…-"

The sudden announcement caught Ritsu's attention which made her stood abruptly from her seat.

As of again, the girls at the class looked at Ritsu as if she was a celebrity, walking down the red aisle when all the brunette did was to exit the door to escape from those intense stares casted on her.

Ritsu exclaimed; "Excuse me!" as she dashed hastily out of the door. And the girls were like "Oh my gosh~! Ritsu-sama is so cool~!" and so the girls squeaked like there's no tomorrow.

"EHEM~" the professor called for the students' attention, trying to bring them back to the lessons that were always interrupted just because of a certain brunette stealing everyone's minds and forever drowned them in fantasy.

* * *

Ritsu arrived at the faculty room just right near the door, still catching her breath since she ran like she was excited of something but the actual reason was to leave the class and escape from those pesky fangirls who never failed to set their eyes on her.

Well anyway, she then opened the door and immediately, she heard a call; "Oi! Tainaka-kun!" it was Prof. Yamanaka from before who told her to deliver a speech.

_What could it be now? Another speech? Or is it they found out that my exam results was a mistake? Well I'll hope for the good..._

The amber-eyed then approached Sawako, she could really see that the professor was kind of like perplexed. "Uhh… Yamanaka-sensei? Is there any matter?" asked Ritsu.

The professor scratched her head like there really was a problem.. "Uhh gomen Tainaka-kun if I called you suddenly here at the office but this is kind of urgent" said the professor who's holding an exam paper… '_Could it be that sensei double checked my exam?_'

"To be frank Tainaka-kun, this made me confused but…" Sawako paused and pulled another paper from her desk and showed it to Ritsu.

Ritsu couldn't believe her eyes… It was her exam paper and the score was written: '**100/100**'

Sawako spoke again, "…and is this also your paper?" the professor gave Ritsu another exam paper, showing another set of digits: '**Tainaka, Ritsu…. Score: 53/100**'

Ritsu's eyebrows went up as she's clutching both her exam papers... "Uhh sensei... Is this a joke? I have two exam papers and have different scores?"

This made Sawako brought a hand on her chin; "You know what Tainaka-kun.., you must be the one explaining this…. this would also be considered as another form of cheating! You might not know this but you might also be expelled from this university. This is blatantly a major offense!"

"WHAT?!" as Ritsu shouted in disbelief then continued; "B-but sensei! I didn't even know how I got two exam papers!"

The professor sighed, "Well… just to point out Tainaka-kun, the handwriting between those two exam papers was different."

Ritsu twitched her eyebrows more as she looked closely on both papers, "Hmm... This is not my handwriting… it's definitely not my style of writing!"

"Which one?" the professor asked.

"This exam paper with a perfect score..." Ritsu pointed out as she continued, "I'm definitely sure about this! If you want, I could show you some of my notes for confirmation!"

"No need" the professor stood up from her seat, "I just needed to ask which one was REALLY your paper..."

"Eh?!"

"Well, not really... I just remembered that you told me to check your exam again and so I did but I was surprised to see another paper of yours just beneath my stuff…" a pause before she resumed "…so I checked the paper... and it appears that your score was **53/100**. It also means that you are not the top student!" The professor just kept a straight face with arms crossed around her proud chest.

"Then, is it Akiyama-san who really got the top?"

"Yeah" said the professor, a bit nodding to show her approval.

"Then this means that you'll change the rankings at the bulletin board?!" Ritsu smiled, expecting that the professor would agree on such idea.

"NO" the professor declared, arms still across her chest.

"W-why?" Ritsu's face shifted into a gloomy one.

"The next exam will be in a week so there's no need to change anything; it'll just be a waste of time"

Ritsu pouted, she wanted to tell the people that she really wasn't the one who aced the exams, but Sawako was stopping her from doing it.

The professor let out a cough, "But wait Tainaka-kun, you still need to explain about your duplicate exam papers."

"What?! Do I even need to?!"

"Of course, if you don't want me to tell this directly to your father and to the university director"

"N-n-n-no~! Please don't! Oto-san will get mad if you did~!" she pleaded really dearly, she doesn't want to make her father to catch wind of the predicament she's currently in.

"Fine, I'll wait till next week" the professor then went back to her seat and snatched back the two exam papers out from Ritsu's grasps; "I need those back."

"Ja~" Ritsu said a farewell but was taken aback when the brunette professor called her again… "Jouto matte, Tainaka-kun!"

Ritsu turned back to look at her professor; "Yes?"

"Tell Akiyama-san about this~"

Ritsu nodded and left the faculty room, wondering why she had duplicate exam papers with a perfect score and a seemingly average score.

**….**

As Ritsu stepped out of the faculty office, a brown haired girl with twin tails was waiting for her.

"Y-you again?! Y-you're the girl from before!" Ritsu let out a surprising tone and also kind of like not wanting to see the girl in the very least.

"Ehh? Don't you like to see me once again? Besides haven't I told my name before?" asked Ichigo as she twirled her hair with her finger.

"N-not really but… you surprised me"

Ichigo grinned, saying; "Well if I'm not wrong…" she grinned even more "…Sensei have already discovered?"

Ritsu's eyes widened upon suspicion; "C-could it be that y-y-you…-?"

Ichigo couldn't restrain it and let out a laugh; "Hahah, you're sharp Ritsu-kun" she paused before she continued "but let me tell you…. I did it _intentionally_."

Ritsu tightened her grip; "D-do you really want me to be expelled from this university? Didn't you know because of that, everything was messed up?!" she shouted in anger.

"Get a hold of yourself, Ritsu-kun… I'll explain… I did that so you'll be mine~" she chuckled.

Ritsu's lips were now parted by her teeth; "D-don't you dare play around and messing my life! I'll tell sensei that you played a prank on me about the exam!"

Ichigo laughed even more; "Hahah~ that won't do… you still don't know me eh?" she then changed her expression into a serious one; "I'm Wakaouji Ichigo and I am the only daughter of Keio University's director"

Ritsu froze by what she heard from the girl, staring at her while wearing that expression written clearly on her face as utter disbelief; "W-what?! Director?!"

"I have control over you Ritsu-kun" she exclaimed with a plastered grin on her face.

Ritsu without even thinking gave her reply; "If it's that so, then I'll transfer to another university~"

"Aren't you being so reckless, Ritsu-kun? Your father paid us so that we could fix your academic status" she coughed before she resumed "It'll be a shame if you transferred suddenly, your father entrusted me to watch over you, to make you a better Keio student!"

"Oto-san did?!" she said again in disbelief and earned a facepalm straight to her visage, '_I couldn't believe oto-san did this_'

"Yes, he did. He was anxious if his only 'daughter' or should I say, is doing well at her college~" she chuckled.

Ritsu let out a deep breath trying to control her anger; "So, you _do_ know a lot about me"

"As I said, I have control over you Ritsu-kun."

"Fine, I surrender… help me on resolving my duplicate exam case!"

"Hahah… I'm glad you gave up, Ritsu-kun. Don't worry, I'll handle it for you but before that…-" The brown haired girl suddenly pulled Ritsu's hairband away; resulting Ritsu's locks to fall down her face with grace.

"H-hey! Give that back!" she tried to reach for her hairband which was undeniably stolen by the twin-tailed.

"No~ hahah you look more handsome this way!" as Ichigo played with Ritsu's hairband, swinging it lazily to her fingertips.

"I said give it back!"

"Oh look! Your fangirls!" Ichigo pointed her index finger behind Ritsu. And yes, it was a battalion of Ritsu's fangirls roaming around like there was an existing war on the school grounds.

Ritsu looked behind her to check if the fangirls saw Ritsu caught a glimpse with her bangs down; "KYAA~! RITSU-SAMA YOU LOOK SO COOL AND HANDSOME WITHOUT YOUR HAIRBAND!" The fangirls continued squealing like as if Ritsu's a god.

"Oh boy…." Ritsu pondered a bit before her foot was ready to make an escape.

"See ya later, Harem King!" said Ichigo while running away with Ritsu's hairband on her hand.

"H-hey~!" Ritsu called out for Ichigo but it was too late as she had gone away fast. And also, the fangirls were already running towards Ritsu.

If Ritsu didn't run immediately, she'll probably get crushed and get raped by the fangirls badly.

"Ichigoooooooooo~!" The amber-eyed yelled as she ran away as fast as she can just to escape the crowd of fangirls chasing her.

* * *

"Gyaaaaah~! Mio help!" as Ritsu held Mio's arms when she came across the raven-haired beauty.

"W-what?" Mio raised an eye brow as she stared at Ritsu's latest appearance: no hairband and locks down that gave the brunette's face a handsome look. Mio blushed in secret; she just realized that Ritsu looked more attractive without the hairband that kept her bangs off to rule her face.

"M-MIO! T-the f-fangirls! T-they won't s-stop!", still catching her breath from running a fair amount of distance.

Mio snapped and looked behind Ritsu as she saw a large crowd of fangirls running from afar; "Oh look... Are those your fangirls?"

"Ye-yeah whatever it is… LET US NOW RUN!" exclaimed Ritsu, a bit in a rush.

Ritsu tugged Mio forcefully to run away with her "M-matte~~!"

* * *

"Ritsu-kun-sama~"

"Eh?"

"Where's Ritsu-kun?"

"He disappeared?"

The fangirls continued searching for the amber eyed while wearing a look that elicited the girls' incessant chants and chases; probably, the best thing they have ever saw in their life: Ritsu with her locks down.

Well anyway, it was that sudden when Ritsu disappeared in an instant while trying to outrun the fans as much as she could. Where could she possibly be gone?

Just around where the fangirls were, was an old storage room where stuff around the university was being kept.

"M-Mio...~" Ritsu muttered, trying to speak while catching her breath.

Mio grabbed Ritsu's arms tightly, "A-ouch, Mio… it hurts~"

"G-go-gomen~!" she then lessened her grip on Ritsu's arms.

"Ritsu took a glance at Mio; "Uhh… Mio are you okay?" she saw Mio with a frightened face.

The two of them were inside the 'pitch dark' storage room and the only source of light was from a small window at the upper corner of the room, giving only a small amount of light for illumination.

"I-it's d-d-da-dark..." Mio stuttered and was about to cry because of fear. As we all know, Mio's weakness lies in scary and painful things. So basically, dark places such as this isolated storage room where they're in was a big no for the raven-haired.

"Eh?" Ritsu didn't understand why Mio acted terrified after all, the former wasn't perturbed anything in relation with darkness or some sort.

"I-I'm s-scared" Mio shivered in fear, trembling as she forced a reply.

"J-just a bit, Mio… and we'll definitely leave this place altogether..." she rubbed Mio's back gently to show comfort at the same time, did it out of her own accord.

"Ritsu-kun-sama~!" a voice was heard from the outside; still, those fangirls never gave up on searching for Ritsu.

"Where are you~?"

Both Mio and Ritsu kept silent to avoid being caught by the girls.

A girl from outside let out a sigh, "Let's go, Ritsu-kun might have gone away"

"Ehhhh…. But I wanted to see more of Ritsu without his hairband!"

"Eeeeeek! Don't remind me of that! It makes me want to explode just by imagining the thought of him with locks down!"

"Hahah… me too! Ritsu-kun looks more handsome without it!"

The girls' footsteps gradually faded away as they increased their distance away from the storage room. Probably, left the area upon the realization that the subject of their affection was out from the confines of the university already.

As of this, Ritsu's cheeks turned reddish because of those fangirls who were uttering that she looked more 'handsome' without her hairband. *oh shot*

Ritsu then snapped back from her trance and let out a sigh of relief; "They have finally gave up" the amber eyed stood up and went near the door to check if there's no one around anymore.

"Okay! Mio~ everything's settled so let's….-"

"Huh?!" Ritsu became pale as she tried to twist the doorknob, "It won't open…"

"W-w-what?!" Mio exclaimed, a bit in a shaky tone, "D-d-don't joke like that Ritsu!"

"N-no I-I'm not joking!" drops of sweat fell from Ritsu's face, making its way down her cheeks then to her chin.

"N-n-n-n-n-noo!" Mio stood up and went on shoving Ritsu away from the door and tried to open it on her own in a violent manner but it was of no use as their efforts went in vain. "W-why won't it budge?!"

It's finally about time for Ritsu to say this much to Mio's denial; "It might be probably locked from the outside – we're trapped…"

"D-d-d-don't say that!" Mio cried, almost on the verge of losing her rationality because of the predicament that had befallen upon them.

"W-wait, calm down!" she paused "I have an idea!" Ritsu then grabbed something out from her pocket and she took out a black Iphone 5, like yeah! What a good idea!

Ritsu then browsed around her Iphone while Mio was looking at it like… '_Is Ritsu that rich?_'

While Ritsu was browsing her Iphone, she realized something; "N-no signal?!" she said, a bit uneasy.

"What?" Mio have lost her hope and such and she really was afraid in this very moment, "W-what shall we do then?!" Mio pleaded as if her only salvation was Ritsu's unwavering denial of defeat.

Ritsu showed a straight face, "Plan A: Stay and wait… Plan B: I'll shout for help"

"T-then, shout for help!" Mio shook Ritsu's body, pleading to initiate the second plan.

"Okay, okay – just you wait~" deadpanned; "Hello?! Anybody there?! We're here stuck in this storage room! Anyone~~?!"

*silence*

No response as silence was the only recipient of their calls.

"W-what now?"

"I don't know…"

_Shimatta~_

* * *

**A/N: **WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA I fetish Ritsu with her bangs down xD

*fangirling mode activate*

Anyways, writing the story took me weeks, and also typing it down took me another week – I'm a really busy student hahah – I hate it!

I have wasted two cattleya fillers for this story! Hahah and I realized that every 14 pages of notes (back and forth) is equivalent to 14 pages on MS Word (depending on how you make your story), and is also equivalent of 3k+ words! XDDD

Besides on writing this story, I was also developing our AnImE lOvEr official site and forums – which is a great achievement for us!

Please R&R – and THANK YOU FOR READING! *bows*

**CHAPTER 3 IS NOW ON! :D**

_Just me – your Onee-chan from AnImE lOvEr~_


	3. Chapter 3: Deals and Dates! Part 1

**This Guy's in Love – Disguised in Love**

* * *

**A/N:**

Thanks to **IQzero** for another splendid beta-editing!

AND THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS, AND FOR THE ONES WHO KEPT ON TRACK UNTIL THIS CHAPTER! *bows* I would like to give you a medal! Nah just joking, but I really am thankful that this story became successful – THANK YOU MINNA~!

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN K-ON AND IT'S CHARACTERS! I Just own the story I made~

* * *

**Chapter 3: Deals and Dates! Part 1**

* * *

**Previously…**

Mio and Ritsu got trapped inside a 'pitch dark' storage room while they were hiding from the fangirls who were frantically searching for the amber-eyed; they have tried all sorts of stuff like: using a phone but failed since there was no signal at all. And lastly, shouting out for help but unfortunately no one responded to their calls since the place was isolated.

The thing was… how would they escape the storage room? What sort of things would happen inside with just the both of them alone? If two people were left with no other spectators in sight to witness their acts in behalf, _miracles_ will certainly happen but regrettably, it was not for the case of Mio and Ritsu who ran away from a group of girls whose eyes spelled nothing but 'Ritsu-sama' swirling endlessly in their irises.

"W-what now?"

"I don't know…"

* * *

Mio then suddenly hugged Ritsu from behind, using the latter as her only salvation against the pitch black that occupied every inch of the storage room. "W-what now?" she stifled a cry, "W-what if we didn't…-"

Her words were cut off when the brunette tried to calm her down, "Don't worry Mio, everything will be fine. I know it will" Ritsu has this courage inside her that not even darkness could bury her with its innate ability to swallow every existing illumination that succeeded to infiltrate its territory, "For now... we'll wait" and so they sat on the floor on this dark room, bodies adjacent to each other.

They just stayed in silence, no one initiated a conversation to break the awkward tension that was building up not until the raven-haired interrupted and made her voice audibly clear to convey her feelings with regards to their current plight, "I-I'm scared and I'm worried~"

Ritsu looked at Mio sincerely and thought, _'Is Mio really this scaredy-cat?'_

Anyway, Ritsu tried to comfort Mio by wiping off her soft black locks hanging meekly at the side of her face and planted a kiss on Mio's forehead to which the former believed was necessary to alleviate the girl from her anxiety. "There! Keep calm, okay? All will be fine! Trust me~" she flashed her delightful smile which earned an immediate reaction - Mio blushed like mad and her consciousness almost drifted away from reality but she managed to keep her composure and responded with a glint of embarrassment in her voice, "B-baka~"

"Nehh…" Mio paused before she continued, "What's your opinion about the sudden increase of the girls who worship you?" Mio suddenly asked out of the blue, feeling like she wanted to ask something to keep the mood free from awkwardness.

"Heh?! Nothing – They're annoying, they keep on bothering me and such~ But, why'd you ask?"

"Nothing~" she blurted out while looking away from Ritsu. Grey orbs now hidden from the amber's.

"Ohoho~" Ritsu finally showed her trademark grin towards Mio, trying to tease the girl with her remark, smiling before laughing all the way in this secluded room; "Are you jealous?"

"Baka! Shut up! I-I'm not j-jealous!" Mio shouted in excuse, stuttering while trying to keep her words coherent as possible. She shouldn't ask in the first place, she thought.

"Hahah~ Gomene, You look more cute when you blush~"

Just because of that, Mio's blush became redder than ever before "Hmp!" she huffed.

As of again, the two of them became silent but this time, Ritsu asked, "So… how about you Mio?" she posed a question, trying to elicit an answer from the raven-haired "…since you're a consistent first placer, haven't you got any fans who admired your God-given intelligence?"

Mio's mind and body reacted as if the question was surprising enough- a question she least expected to hear from the person beside her right now "W-well…" Mio paused, thinking whether she'll answer Ritsu's question honestly or not, "Y-yeah, of course I had."

"Eh? So what did you do? How did you manage to avoid their crazy actions?"

Mio blushed even more; "I….I …I….I t-told them… that... I have a boyfriend"

"You what?!" Ritsu raised her eyebrows, "What?!" she reiterated. Ritsu couldn't believe her ears as if that was utterly impossible for an intelligent girl like Mio to succumb to such an overly used excuse but her curiosity piqued when she wanted to ascertain whether or not the raven-haired indeed had a boyfriend, "B-but i-is t-that true? That you _did _have a boyfriend?"

"Of course not, BAKA!" Mio protested, grey orbs now burning in fiery that the brunette did not consider it as a form of deceit "It's just a lie to make my fans stop from bugging me~!" she pouted, crossing her arms while remaining seated.

Ritsu sighed in relief – "Oh… Is that so? Should I try telling my fangirls that I have a girlfriend? Hahah, It sounds odd though~" the amber eyed concurred, "But it'll be a nice try, don't you think?"

"Oh well... Good luck~" Mio said as if she didn't care one bit. Why would she if she was the first between the two of them to use such lame excuse? Perhaps the effect will be similar or worst, ineffective to the point that all the girls will compete for the brunette's affection?

"Okay, I'll do that once I have crossed my paths against those annoying girls~" Ritsu let out a soft laugh, thinking as if that would be a good idea to tell them that she had a girlfriend. The probability of success lies on her execution, whether they'll buy her claims or subject it into immediate dismissal because not all girls were born brainless, she reconsidered.

**….**

As time passed by, it's still the same dark storage room with the two of them alone.

_When will someone open the door?_

*Silence*

This only made Mio even more worried than ever before. The thought that there will be no incoming rescue to help them out in this dark place was beyond what her mind could conceive let alone she got to spend some time with a 'guy' she barely knew other than the name 'Ritsu.'

The amber-eyed was mulling things particularly on how to escape in the area that was the least frequented by the students but then gave up when she couldn't think of anything good so instead, she thought of random things to start another conversation with the raven-haired beauty.

"Neh, Mio… What if you got trapped in this same room with the person you like? Will you take the opportunity to confess your feelings?"

"B-baka!" Mio responded, her voice with hints of embarrassment due to Ritsu's blunt question, "I-it's not the time to think of something like that!"

"Ehhh..?"

"J-just stop spouting nonsensical things! Can't you see? We're trapped!"

"B-but…" Ritsu pouted then gave an answer to her own question, "If I were trapped in this same room with the person I like, I would…-"her words were cut off when suddenly they heard a rustling sound from the outside as if someone had heed their cries. Their eyes immediately went into focus on the door, expecting the appearance of a figure that came into their rescue.

*Click*

The door opened; the light from the outside peaked inside the dark room, shining faintly towards the two who were trapped in their midst of running away from a group of rabid fangirls, witnessing the act of… holding hands..?

Mio flustered, she didn't noticed that her hands were on Ritsu's, twirling and clenching it around the brunette's slim fingers without her knowing. Probably, it was her body's response when she desired something like a sense of security. Mio then let go of Ritsu's hands as her cheeks turned into scarlet red, proliferating instantly upon the realization that she had just committed an act that was the first step towards intimacy.

The amber eyed stood up, saying, "Thank God!" she then proceeded on assisting Mio to stand up by giving her a hand.

"A-arigatou~"

A voice interrupted like a wedding crasher trying to steal everyone's attention by her extravagant entrance before treading down the red aisle; "Won't you two stop your dramas? The door's waiting for you to leave this room~!" exclaimed a certain girl who appeared like a saint descending from the heavens, the sun's rays her own version of her halo.

_Who could it be?_

They hurriedly exited the storage room when they realized that the door's open and all was left to do was to thank their savior. As Ritsu looked back to the girl to say her thanks, she sported her usual grin before her jaw dropped when she saw the figure up close "Arigaaaa…-" she stopped, realizing the person whom she was about to thank was…. Wakaouji Ichigo. Ritsu sweat-dropped; "W-WHAT?! You again?!" she shouted in surprise.

Ichigo just showed a straight face; "Baka, Ritsu-kun… for locking yourself inside a storage room~" she said in a deadpanned manner.

Mio's eyebrow twitched, she was wondering if Ritsu and the girl both knew each other and what made her furrowed her brow was the idea that maybe she was the unfortunate third party in this fated encounter.

"Oh, Mio!" Ritsu called, "Come, let's leave now" she went pale, and her face was profusely sweating from nervousness. She tried to pull Mio away from the girl and she wanted to avoid the director's daughter at all cost because the name 'Ichigo' spelled 'misery' for Ritsu.

Mio countered, saying; "Eh? But we haven't said our thanks yet!"

"No need" said Ichigo, "You could now leave this place if you want~"

Ritsu continued to act weird, "See? She said it's no big deal... so let's go~ hahah`" she pulled Mio forcefully to leave the girl behind.

_'Baka, Ritsu-kun… you're such a coward' _The brown haired girl murmured to herself as she saw both Mio and Ritsu increasing their distance away from her current position, her eyes flickered with jealousy.

* * *

*Sigh*

'Not that girl again' Ritsu mentally sighed; she did not expect to see Ichigo to appear in the scene and to top it off, Mio saw the girl too which may invite several misunderstandings if the raven-haired took it the other way around. So much physical and mental stress had eaten up the remaining energy in her body that she felt like she couldn't keep up with the demands of emerging from a total nobody to someone who's currently bathing in popularity.

"Uhh… Ritsu?"

"…Yes?" Ritsu glanced at the black-haired girl who called for her attention, amber eyes expressing weariness as she tried to look at Mio with her usual enthusiasm but was not manifested when she realized she's already on her limit.

"Why did you insist on leaving the girl earlier? Shouldn't we thank her for helping us escape the storage room?"

"Eh?" Ritsu insisted, "Haven't she told us that there's no need for thanks, right?"

"Yeah, but..." Mio doesn't know what to say anymore, she thought why would Ritsu feel uneasy whenever the mention of the girl was brought into their conversation like it was a taboo for the amber-eyed, only that she wasn't that outraged unlike the sensitive ones whose personality will shift upon the mention of the word they least desired to hear.

'Is Ritsu hiding something? Do they know each other? Or worst… Do they have some kind of relationship?' The raven-haired was bombarded with such thoughts that she even shared the same stress as Ritsu despite trying to act composed as possible so as not to emit a vibe that she was utterly curious to the relationship between the brown twin-tailed girl and the brunette.

She laid her hand atop Mio's shoulder, "Well…just forget about it. As I've told you earlier, everything will be fine…and here we are, we're finally free from the confines of that dark room!" Ritsu smiled, raising her fists in the air as she held a victory pose that they did not end up spending a night with just the two of them alone in that dark isolated room.

Mio nodded as she faced the floor, seeing her own reflection as she walked beside the brunette, she too was happy that they managed to escape with the help of school director's daughter.

"Neh… Mio~" Ritsu now placed her hand on her hips. "I have good news for you"

Mio looked up at the amber eyed girl's face, "Hmm?"

"You got the top!" Ritsu said cheerfully, the tension earlier had gone like thin air, as she tried to enlighten the raven-haired that she was the one who undeniably got the top.

Mio couldn't believe what she had just heard from Ritsu. Her heart reacted in astonishment-racing wildly in sheer joy that the only word she could mince was: "W-what?!"

"Yes! I'm not joking! I talked earlier with Prof. Yamanaka and she said that there were checking errors in my exam. So …yeah~" Ritsu said in a playful tone but it was clear that she was genuinely happy for Mio which perplexed the latter all the more because most of the people wouldn't rejoice if their positions got stolen or assumed by anybody else besides them, "Omedetou~" she flashed a grin while her eyes curved in unison.

"Uhh… Mio?" the brunette was confused when she heard no response from the girl.

Mio froze in disbelief. But yes, she's the top placer once again but it took her a lot to shake this feeling off not until Ritsu complained under her breath.

"Mattaku Mio~!" Ritsu scratched her head; "You don't need to be surprised since it was li….-"

Ritsu's words were interrupted when Mio suddenly hugged the amber eyed out of rejoice, "Ritsuuuuu~!"

"Mio, matte~ I can't breathe… hahah"

"Oh gomen~!" Mio now pulled back from hugging Ritsu with all her might, still wearing that smile that expressed victory.

"Oh by the way, Mio~" Ritsu paused for a bit "they said that they won't be changing the names at the rankings list at the bulletin board, since the next exam is coming up~"

Mio nodded and didn't give Ritsu a discouraging look; she curved her lips into a gentle smile as she faced the amber-eyed with glistening grey orbs. "It's fine, as long as I still have the top rank streak"

Ritsu's eyebrow twitched, "You mean getting the top for consecutive times?"

"Yes."

"Do you really like to be transferred at the 'Special Class?'" she paused "And lea…..-" Ritsu haven't got the chance to continue her words as her phone rang, signifying an incoming call.

_Huh?_

Ritsu then pulled out her Iphone 5 from her pocket and saw a call from a random number, 'Who could it be?'She then answered the call, "Moshi, moshi?"

Mio was behind the amber-eyed, wondering who Ritsu was talking to, tilting her head in a quizzical manner as if she wanted to catch tidbits of their conversation.

**At the phone**

_"Baka, Ritsu-kun"_

_"Huh? Who are you?"_

_"Ichigo!"_

_"Oh, gomen… So, uhm… hi?"_

_"BAKA! We need to talk! Now!"_

_"Here, we are talking right now"_

_"Idiot! I mean personally!"_

_"Oh, is that so? Then…..-"_

_"Hurry! Let's meet at the rooftop!"_

_"What?!"_

_"No whats! Just go!"_

_"Hai~ hai~"_

*beep, beep*

The call ended, making the amber eyed heaved a deep sigh.

_Seriously, what's wrong with that girl?_

She then saw a glance of Mio; probably, curious to whom was Ritsu talking to.

"Uhh...Gomene, Mio~" Ritsu cleared her throat, "I need to go now`" smiling and hoping that Mio won't be upset with the sudden need of her to go to the designated place as requested by the twin-tailed girl during the phone call.

Mio stood up from her seat, looking at Ritsu's amber eyes with a smiling face and said in a gently voice before parting ways, "Ja ne~"

* * *

A brown haired girl stood upon the edge of the university building at the rooftop, the wind was blowing towards her brown hair that flew in a perfect rhythm. She was there, waiting for a certain guy, or the so-known rising star of the university - 'Tainaka Ritsu'.

Light footsteps treaded its way to the amber-eyed, cutting the distance short, and with soft lips came an utter of slight annoyance for making her wait in their rendezvous.

"Uhh… Ichigo?"

"You're late"

"WHAT?! But...-"

"Just joking~" the curled hair girl looked back to see Ritsu, eyes enjoying the sight of Ritsu in unease and the fact that they had no one to interfere, "Your father…" she uttered nonchalantly.

The amber eyed twitched her eyebrow upon the mention of her parent, "What of oto-san?"

Ichigo crossed her arms, pressing it against her lean body "He asked me to make you the top placer for the next exam~"

Ritsu showed signs of bewilderment, she was totally opposed to the idea that her test results were fabricated due to the request of her father. She cringed on her position, fist clenched tight when she couldn't bear the idea that she has yet to fool everyone with her academic capabilities just because her father has a good relationship with the Wakaoujis "And because of that, you're going to cheat the exam results once again?!"

"Of course not! This time… I'll make sure you'll work hard to attain it~!"Ichigo chuckled teasingly, mocking the brunette for assuming that they have yet to cheat again which was the exact opposite of their newest objective.

Ritsu shot a glare to the laughing girl, amber orbs filled with intense flare that all she received from Ichigo were replies that may imply conspiracy, only that she was good enough to sugarcoat anything to make the plan harmless to the listener's ears."What are you…"

The girl finally stopped laughing, her voice turned stern as she set her eyes to the confused amber-orbed "Let's have a deal."

"What?"

"A deal! Haven't you heard me?"

Ritsu twitched her eyebrows even more, she doesn't want to play any games with this girl she deemed 'dangerous.'

"If you got the top, means you win but if you didn't…. expect for the worst, Ritsu-kun" Ichigo said, winking an eye to Ritsu.

"NO DEAL" Ritsu shook her head vehemently.

"YES, DEAL" Ichigo countered "If you don't agree, I'll tell your father all the nasty stuff that you did in this university!"

Ritsu's heart skipped a beat when her father was mentioned again to their conversation, sweat dropped from her chin, dribbling its way soundlessly as it hit the floor "N-no! Okay! Okay! DEAL!" she said in a pleading tone, trying to sway the girl that she'll agree to her terms and only asked that none of her doings will reach her father's ears.

Ichigo grinned in delight; she has this attitude of playing with people badly, so best beware when you see a figure of a lady with brown hair with tied locks dangling freely past her clavicles because Ritsu was never wrong when she associated Ichigo with the word 'misery.'

"I'll be expecting for that, Ritsu-kun~" the girl gave another wink to Ritsu before she waved goodbye.

"W-wait! My hairband!" Ritsu remembered her only accessory that held her strayed locks from hanging loosely on her face, she called out to Ichigo but her request was immediately denied.

"Oh that? Just let your bangs down forever, it suits you more. Hahahahah" The jesting girl then left the amber eyed; still, Ritsu's hairband was not returned to her possession.

_That girl… seriously?_

* * *

Morning came and as of again, our protagonist was getting ready for another round of 'chasing' day by the crazed girls at the university.

_Fangirls… fangirls everywhere~_

Fixing her uniform, tightening her crooked necktie, checking if her face was free from remnants of sleep, and golden brown hair if it was decent enough to greet the people she has yet to meet on her way to school…. "Oh wait…. What the….? My hairband!" she then scratched her head violently; "I can't believe that Ichigo took my hairband!" she stomped her foot towards the floor, "I hate this! My bangs are getting in my sight!"

*Facepalm*

She then stood in front of the mirror, seeing an image of herself with her locks down, scrutinizing how awkward she looked without her treasured accessory on top of her head.

"Hmm..?Why do I look odd?" she then tried to fix her locks, "Tch! I better get going~ I might get late!"

The amber eyed hurriedly grabbed her bag and left while making sure she properly locked her room's door.

Ritsu was just about to enter the corridor when…

"TAINAKA-SAMA!"

"KYAAAAAAAAA~!"

_Oh god… Here they go again_

Fangirls were already waiting for Ritsu so early in the morning; they then dashed towards Ritsu to relish the brunette's warmth firsthand in the morning.

"RITSU-KUN-SAMA!~"

"Matteeeeeeeeee~!"

_This will be another chasing time_

Ritsu ran away to avoid being caught by the crowd of fangirls that were chasing her similar to an upstart of a bloody revolt and everything that will caught in between will be an immediate casualty of the stampede.

**….**

*THUMP!*

Ritsu slipped accidentally on the floor, her forehead directly hit the floor. "Ittai~"

She was there, lying face down in the floor. The fangirls would probably catch up with her if she didn't stand up immediately and resumed her frantic, directionless running.

Numerous footsteps were heard nearing – it was the crowd of fangirls who were about to approach the amber eyed in ridiculous speed.

"Tainaka….?"

"Gyaaaah! What happened?!"

The girls saw Ritsu down the floor, their subject of worship temporarily lost her magnificence.

"Oh no! Ritsu-kun, are you okay?"

The crowd of girls gathered around Ritsu and tried to help her stood up.

"Ritsu-kun?"

The amber eyed let out a groan; "Ittai… My forehead...~"

Everyone gasped in unison when they saw Ritsu's forehead with a small scratch, blood oozed out from the simple break in the skin integrity.

"Someone get a first-aid!"

The girls ran hurriedly to get some first-aid for the amber eyed, not wanting to see the image of Ritsu being hurt from a fall.

Ritsu flinched, "What the?!"She then came back to reality as she shoved away the girls who were escorting her, "Leave me alone!"

"EH?!" they reacted in despair when the brunette rejected their form of showing concern.

Ritsu tried to force a word out of her mouth, "I…. I have…"

The girls raised an eyebrow, eyes on focus to the brunette who has yet to make an announcement, waiting for Ritsu to say something.

"I… I have a girlfriend!" Ritsu shouted in embarrassment but she needed to, since she wanted the fangirls to stop on hitting on her.

"EHHHHHHHHHH?!" all the fangirls reacted in unison while some fainted in pure disappointment.

While there was this girl who stood out from the middle of the crowd, spotlight centered on her as she yelled in a protest, "You're lying! You're telling that to us so we would avoid you!"

"Yes! She's right! Ritsu-kun's lying!"

"We, members of Tainaka Ritsu-kun-sama fan club, would not give up on you!"

Ritsu became flustered as she sweat-dropped; she realized her attempt to fool the girls did not work out as expected contrary to Mio's.

Then another girl from the crowd spoke, "Then if you have a girlfriend, who is it?!"

Ritsu's eyes widened as she couldn't say a word since it was a lie that she had a girlfriend. She was utterly begging for someone's help yet she knew no one would come to save her in this predicament she was caught in.

_Oh nooo…. Help~_

Ritsu just kept silent, the girls are having this strong suspicion that she really was lying.

"See? Ritsu-kun couldn't even answer us! It's probably a total lie when she told us that she had a girlfriend!"

"Yeah!"

"For that… as your punishment, you'll date all of us starting tomorrow!"

Ritsu couldn't believe on what she heard, she yelled in disbelief "WHAT?!"

"Yes! Tomorrow! Don't forget that or we won't stop on chasing you!" the girl paused "And for today, we'll give you a break so save your energy for tomorrow's date!"

The girls then squeaked like hell since they rejoiced by the sudden announcement that Ritsu will be dating all the fangirls tomorrow.

Ritsu froze at her position as the girls were about to leave her behind. There, still in shock as she wanted to drift away from this harsh reality bestowed upon her by these selfish girls "See you tomorrow, Ritsu-kun~!"

**….**

"Oi Ritsu!"

"Oii~ Ritsuu!"

"RITSUU!"

*Shot*

The black-haired girl hit the frozen amber eyed at the head, bringing her soul back to her body.

"Ittai~! Not again!" she held her head with both of her hands, nursing the newly-formed lump in her head.

"You were spacing out!" Mio shouted.

"Oh, gomen…" Ritsu then kneeled down on Mio's toes, pleading "Mio help~" she whined.

"Huh? Why?" She gave the brunette a questioning look.

"Pretend as my girlfriend~!"

"Huh?!" Mio's cheeks turned red, "Baka!" she then landed another punch on Ritsu's head, "What are you talking about?!"

Ritsu held Mio's hand, squeezing it as if not wanting to let it go not until she will agree to the brunette's request to pose as her girlfriend for the meantime to keep the girls from pestering her "Onegai~ the fangirls didn't believe me when I said I have a girlfriend"

"And now, you're dragging me onto this?"

"Yes~ Please Mio~" she pleaded.

"No~ T-that would be embarrassing!" Mio looked away, blushing.

"Eh?" Ritsu stood up from her knees as she pouted in disappointment, failing to convince the raven-haired to cede to her request.

"G-gomen but I think that's a bit….-" Mio's words were interfered as Ritsu spoke; "No, it's okay. I guess I'll ask another person to agree with this pretension."

Heart-struck; Mio was shocked by Ritsu's words.

_Another person? Who could it be?_

"So yeah… I'll better get going~" Ritsu bid farewell to the raven-haired, pivoting as she was about to proceed to look for the person who will agree to be her temporary girlfriend.

"W-wait~!"

"Yes?" Ritsu looked back at Mio.

"I h-heard that you'll be dating with your fangirls tomorrow…"

"Oh that..?" Ritsu looked above her, eyes on the ceiling "…That'll be a pain, I guess? But don't worry, I won't be asking anyone of them to be my girlfriend."

Mio twitched her eyebrows, "I mean the exam will be the next day after tomorrow, wouldn't you be studying?"

Ritsu gasped, "W-what?! Really?"

"Yeah! Are you out of your mind?!"

Ritsu became pale as she remembered a deal with Ichigo that she need to get the top for the next exam, but then she also has to attend a date with the fangirls unwillingly by tomorrow.

"M-Mio~!" she then pleaded a cry.

Mio let out a sigh, _'_How careless can you be?'she thought.

"Tutor me~" Ritsu pleaded once again; this time, in puppy eyes so that the girl will agree to her in higher certainty.

Mio placed her hand on her face despite complaining under her breath, "Fine, I'll tutor you"

"YES! Thank you Mio~!"

"But in exchange…" Mio supplemented.

"In exchange, what?"

"You must get a high score on the exam! So that my hard work on tutoring you will pay off!"

Ritsu crossed her arms; "Hmp! Of course, I will! I also have a deal to offer~!"

"A deal?"

"Yes, a deal."

Mio raised an eyebrow, thinking why Ritsu suddenly thought of a deal.

"If I got the top, I'll ask you anything I wanted to!" Ritsu paused before she continued "And if you got the top once again, you could ask me anything you wanted me to do…. deal?"

"Huh? What's that for?"

"To make sure I'll do my best for the exam" Ritsu smiled and winked an eye to Mio.

"Fine~ if you say so… I'll be expecting for that deal of yours, Ritsu!" Mio said in an energetic tone since she had a greater chance of winning the bet as we all know that Mio got the top for consecutive times and studying is just a piece of cake for her. Unlike Ritsu, who always procrastinating stuff especially when it comes to college things like: homework, projects etc.

But then again, she's lucky since she could get atleast a passing grade for the semester.

"I'll be tutoring you after class at the library`"

"Okay, I'll see you there~"

* * *

**A/N:**

Waaaaaaah! Sorry for the late update!

I have planned for the following chapters, and so I have thought of making a chapter about Mugi making her 'major' move onto Ritsu~ WAHAHAHAHA

This chapter was unexpectedly short – I'm so sad D:

I feel that this chapter doesn't have much of an impact – so maybe we'll wait until the exam comes? Oh wells… I'm a bit disappointed.

And again thanks to **IQzero** and **Raine1o1? **Hahah nice chatting with you both~!

Please R&R - and THANK YOU FOR READING! *bows*

**Chapter 4 is now on!**

_Just me – your Onee-chan from AnImE lOvEr~_


	4. Chapter 4: Deals and Dates! Part 2

**This Guy's in Love – Disguised in Love**

* * *

**A/N: **

I forgot to tell that the previous chapter; 'Deals and Dates' was actually the part one of this chapter – but anyways it doesn't matter as long as I continued the story xD

This was unexpected but… I finished Chapter 4 earlier than expected~

I haven't double-checked this chapter, so there might be errors~

And again, enjoy and THANK YOU FOR READING! *bows*

**Disclaimer:**I don't own K-ON and its characters. I'm just an average fan who writes fiction about k-on..~

* * *

**Chapter 4: Deals and Dates Part 2  
**

* * *

**Previously…**

Ichigo needed to pursue Ritsu to get the top for the next exam as Ritsu's father instructed to. As of this Ichigo declared a deal;

"_If you got the top, means you win, but if you didn't…. expect for the worst Ritsu-kun"_

"_If you didn't agree I'll tell your father all the nasty stuffs that you did in this university!"_

**. . . .**

Mio and Ritsu agreed on a bet if whether one of them gets the top.

"_If I got the top, I'll ask you anything I wanted to!" Ritsu paused "And if you got the top once again, you could ask me anything you wanted me to do…. Deal?"_

Ritsu thought of making a deal with Mio so that she could pursue herself on attaining the top.

The thing is; Mio have a greater chance of winning the bet –as we all know that Mio got the top consecutive times, and she studies well. Unlike Ritsu, who always procrastinate stuffs especially when it comes to college stuffs like; homework, projects etc.

But then again she's lucky since she could get at least a passing grade for the semester.

And within the long talk, Ritsu asked Mio to tutor her for the upcoming exam, since the next day before the exam will be Ritsu's date with her fangirls and she won't be having time on studying.

"_I'll be tutoring you after class at the library`"_

"_Okay, I'll see you there~"  
_

* * *

That whole day Ritsu had a break, as the fangirls said to her that they'll give Ritsu a break for the upcoming date tomorrow.

Not a single fangirl tried to chase Ritsu around – probably getting ready for the date with their idol Ritsu.

After class, Mio immediately went to the library by herself; as both Ritsu and her agreed to.

This time the library was empty… Oh wait, the librarian was there; more likely to check upon the library.

Mio let out a sigh, and sat at one of the chairs at the library.

There she placed her things including books that she needed to use for tutoring Ritsu.

_Where could Ritsu have been?_

Just to kill some time while waiting for the amber eyed, Mio took a notebook and a pen. She then started to write random thoughts out of her head…

_When I look at you my heart goes beating,_

_The feeling's like a melting marshmallow, its light and flurry~_

_You were so persistent that you don't even notice me that I'm staring at you,_

_When we're in my dreams, the distance between us can be shortened_

_Oh God please, give us some Dream Time for just the two of us…..~_

Without even noticing Mio fell asleep while writing, as she drifted into dreamland.

***Mio's Dream***

The black haired girl saw a massive crowd of people wearing expensive tuxedos, and dresses. All of this so-called rich people gathered at a certain kind of place; the ambiance was rustled by people chatting, drinking wine, dancing with the smooth rhythm of the melody, and etc. ~ The place was in a crowd; it was a party.

"_W-what? W-where am I?"_

Mio couldn't even recognize every people that she saw a glance of, since every each of them are holding these masks towards their face – _Are they shy?_

But as the black haired girl noticed, every one of them are hiding their faces, is there something wrong?

This was just the time that Mio realized; _'A masquerade party?'_

Mio was astonished by the scenery that she saw in her eyes, she stood there; not knowing what to do, until a guy came approaching her.

"May I take this dance?" A masked guy invited the black haired girl for a dance.

Mio is having doubts if she would accept the offer or not; "Uhmm,… O-okay~" she then laid her hand above the guy's.

The guy held Mio's hand – it felt warmth and soft.

But then.."Kaichou!" (Kaicho/u - President)

A guy with a black coat uttered a call for a someone called 'President' or so~

The call caught the guy's attention as she looked at Mio's eyes; "Gomene~ I need to go princess" said the guy and left.

Mio nodded as she saw the guy drifted away within the crowd.

_Kaichou?_

**. . . .**

*Itch, itch, itch*

Mio woke up, as she opened her eyes blinking; she then saw an amber eyed itching her back violently.

'_Huh?'_

"Mio~! W-what's with this poetry?!" the amber eyed still scratching her back like crazy.

Mio saw that Ritsu was holding her notebook full of poetry. She then came back to her senses and immediately grabbed her notebook from the amber eyed who is probably in a pinch when she have read the 'fluffy' poetry.

"B-baka! You shouldn't be checking someone's stuff without their permission!" Mio hit a punch on Ritsu's head.

"Ouch, ouch, I'm sorry~!" covering her head; "B-but what's with that fluffy poetry? It made me itch!"

"Heh?"

"And as I remember… was that….. Give us some Dream time for just the two of us?!" the amber eyed let out a loud laugh that made Mio embarrassed.

"S-shut up!"

"Hahah, you're so cute when you act like that~!" teased Ritsu.

"Hora, hora~ let's forget that, and let's start!" said Mio who currently changed the subject.

"Haiii~" Ritsu said a bit in a lazy manner.

**. . . .**

It has been like 30 minutes since Mio started tutoring Ritsu.

"You must substitute x with the value…-"

"You must replace the variable in the equation by the elements…-"

*yawn*

Ritsu let out an unintentional yawn, it made Mio think if Ritsu was still listening or not.

"Uhh… Ritsu are you still listening?"

The amber eyed snapped out of sleepiness as she heard the black haired girl's voice; "Ohh… Gomen..~" Ritsu slapped her face with both of her hands to wake herself up; "I guess let's call it a day~" said Ritsu.

Mio's eyes widened; "What?! But we haven't even tackled half of the lecture!" she protested.

"Nah… That's okay.." the amber eyed deadpanned like it's okay even though they haven't finished the whole lecture.

"B-but you might fail the exam if you didn't…-" Mio's words were cut off.

"Don't worry I'll manage~" Ritsu then stretched her back and raised both of her hands, as she stood up her seat.

"Take a break Mio, don't overwork yourself, don't you worry I'll study well and I will surely beat you to attain the top!" she said energetically.

The black haired girl sighed; "Fine if you insist"

Mio doesn't trust Ritsu that much when it comes to studying, since as Ritsu said to her that she doesn't take her college life seriously and also doesn't study for exams.

"Oh! Look at the time Mio! The library will close soon, let's get going~!"

Mio then packed her things and stuffs, as Ritsu waited for her.

"Shall we walk together princess?" asked Ritsu in a princely manner, as she offered a hand to Mio.

Mio stared at Ritsu's hand having thoughts in her mind if she'll accept the offer.

This made Mio remember about her dream earlier about a masquerade party – where a guy invited her for a dance.

She was about to lay a hand on Ritsu's palm, but..

"B-baka, don't act like a prince towards me" even though Mio acted so rash towards Ritsu that time, she blushed like mad thinking as if Ritsu was a so dream-like prince; also mentioning that Ritsu looks more attractive with her bangs down.

Ritsu pouted as Mio rejected her.

_Oh wells~_

**. . . .**

The two did walk together up to the dorms area.

"I wonder how the boy's dorm looks like" said Mio as she was thinking of trivial stuffs in her head.

Ritsu let out a laugh; "Are you that curious? Perhaps do you want to visit the boy's dorm? Or my room? HAHAHAHA~"

The black haired girl blushed; "B-baka~! It's not that I wanted to see your room or what!… I'm just curious!"

"Woah~ Calm down, hahah – You sure do look cute when you act like that"

Mio didn't replied anymore as she pouted blushing.

The both of them stopped walking as they realized that they needed to part their ways.

Ritsu gulped; "I guess we'll part again~"

"Y-yeah"

"Ja~"

As Mio went on ahead, and left Ritsu behind.

The amber eyed clenched her fist as she saw the black haired girl walking away.

'_How would I tell her….. That I'm actually a girl? It gets more harder than expected~'_

* * *

Ritsu went back to the boy's dorm, as she glanced around the scenery; there were mostly boys – well yeah as expected to be seen on a 'boy's' dorm.

Guys here, guys there; Guys everywhere. That's what you'll see at the boy's dorm – not even a single gal. Ritsu's used to it, but she didn't have any contact with any of them.

So the amber eyed walked pass by those random guys, took the stairway and finally reached the door to her room.

She took out a key, and used it to unlock the door.

*Click*

The door unlocked, as she pushed the door open.

"I have been waiting for you"

A voice spoke from inside the room – it was a brown haired girl who was already positioned at the bedding.

"Ichigo?!" as Ritsu flustered; not expecting that someone would be inside her room without knowing. "W-what are you doing here?! A-and how'd you got inside my room?!"

"Secret~" The brown haired girl jested.

Ritsu glared at Ichigo as she kind of like; let's say 'trespassed' Ritsu's room.

"Tell me, how did you got inside?" as Ritsu closed the door so that no one would discover that there was a girl who got inside the boy's dorm.

"As I told you Ritsu-kun, I have control over you~" the girl stated.

_Not that line again~ _Ritsu thought.

"Fine, but… why bother come here?" Ritsu rather asked in a serious tone.

"Nothing.. I just wanted to see on how the boy's dorm looked like~"

"Is that a reason?"

"Yes~! Hahahah`"

Ritsu glared even more at the girl – she's a bit getting into Ritsu's nerves. But to control her anger, she just went to her desk, took her bag to look for some notes and books regarding the next exam.

And yes, Ritsu intended to study by herself, since she didn't want to be a burden for Mio.

The curled hair girl looked at Ritsu with puzzled thoughts; "Huh? What are you doing Ritsu-kun?"

The amber eyed didn't give a single look at the girl, but she rather continued on the stuff she's currently working on, as she seated next to the desk and started writing.

"I'm studying for the exam, so don't bug me" said Ritsu.

The girl pouted, but then something came up her mind; "Wait… Ritsu-kun studying? Is that a joke?! A delinquent student suddenly studies for exam?! HAHAHAHA~!"

Ritsu stopped writing as she clenched her pen in anger; "I can't concentrate, so please.. shut up~"

"Eh? How mean of you Ritsuu~" still this brown haired girl continued on the teasing the amber eyed.

"I'm sorry, it's just that I needed to study" she deadpanned.

"Fine~"

A moment later, Ritsu stood up, and about to open the door when…

"Wait! Where will you go?!" asked the girl who is still playing around the bed.

"I'm gonna change my clothes" as the amber eyed left the room and closed the door.

**. . . .**

A creaking sound was heard from the door, as the amber eyed entered the room; "Back~" she then immediately went back to her desk and started to write.

Ritsu changed her outfit from school uniform into a normal house wear.

Just after that, Ritsu didn't even speak with Ichigo since she really is serious on studying. Ichigo got bored at the 'silent' room with just the both of Ritsu and her alone.

"It sure is boring here" said the yawning girl at the bed.

"Then leave" replied Ritsu.

"I won't"

'_Tch'_

Ritsu just didn't mind about what the girl responded to her, since she knows that it will lead to another teasing.

Since Ichigo got bored, she rolled around Ritsu's bed and played around, but then got tired of it.

So she thought of smelling Ritsu's pillow along with the bed sheets and blanket.

_Ritsu's scent smells so nice~ _

She then buried her face unto Ritsu's pillow.

"Oi~" a call was heard from the amber eyed who paused on studying since she got distracted by Ichigo who was currently smelling the scent from Ritsu's beddings.

"Oi~ Ichigo`!"

"Hai?" as the brown haired girl looked up and took her face away from Ritsu's pillow.

"Stop sniffing around my stuffs"

"Oh.. sorry~"

As again Ritsu went back on studying.

"Are you mad at me?" asked the girl who changed into a serious tone.

Ritsu paused, "Not really~"

"You sure?"

"Yeah"

"Glad to know.. Thanks~" as Ichigo sighed in relief, she didn't really intend to make Ritsu angry.

Ichigo then stood up from the bed and looked around the room. She browsed on Ritsu's shelves, but then gave up onto it, so she ended up checking on Ritsu who was currently studying.

_Hmmm…._

"Wrong!" the girl pointed a finger on Ritsu's note, "You got this one wrong~"

"Huh?" as Ritsu didn't get what Ichigo meant.

"I mean… Look at your answer to this problem, you have forgotten something~"

Ritsu's head suddenly got stricken by an idea that Ichigo pointed out to her; "Oh yeah..! You're right`!" Ritsu concluded.

As expected from Keio University's overall top student from the 'Special Class' – Wakaoji Ichigo. Also known for being the only daughter of Keio University's director.

"If you want, I could tutor you~"

"Nah, no need I'll manage – but thanks for pointing out my mistake"

"Okay, you said so~"

*Bzzzt, bzzzt~*

Ritsu's phone vibrated a sign that someone's calling.

"Let me answer that for you!" as the brown haired girl snatched Ritsu's phone and answered the call, "Hello?"

Ritsu tried to snatch back her phone but failed; "Hey! Give that back!"

**At the phone**

"_Uhhm… Hello, is this Ritsu?"_

"_Who's this?" _asked Ichigo.

"_Perhaps this is not Ritsu I'm talking to?"_

"_Yeah, you're right I'm Ritsu's….-" _Ichigo'a words were interfered, as Ritsu got the chance, and snatched her phone back from the curled hair girl.

"_Hello? This is Ritsu, so uhhm..Who's this?"_

"_It's me Mio"_

"_Oh! Hi Mio! So what came into your mind and called me?"_

"_Nothing, just to check if you're studying~"_

"_Yes I am`"_

"_Ohh is that so? Maybe I'm disturbing you… so errmm… ettoo… Good luck and Goodbye!"_

*beep, beep*

The call ended as Mio hung up in embarrassment.

The brown haired girl showed a questioning look at Ritsu; "Who was that?"

Ritsu huffed; "It's none of your business~"

The girl then pouted and crossed her arms; "You'll regret that`"

Ritsu didn't mind and continued on studying.

"So…. The girl from the phone… Is she your girlfriend?"

Ritsu got surprised and looked at Ichigo; "G-girlfriend?! W-well..N-n-no~"

"Oh I see… She's Akiyama Mio right?"

"Y-yeah, how'd you know?"

"Nothing, I just figured~ I also heard that she's the well-known top notcher`"

"So?"

Ichigo then changed her face into an irritated one, "Mou~! Why are you acting so cold towards me?!" she shouted.

Finally this time Ritsu stopped, stood up her seat and faced Ichigo, "Maybe because you're acting so harsh towards me?" Ritsu concluded.

The brown haired girl went silent as she felt guilty of what Ritsu said to her. '_Harsh'_

"Uhh… Ichigo?" Ritsu asked as she noticed Ichigo faced down and went silent suddenly.

Ichigo uttered a sudden cry, making the amber eye into panic.

"Uhh? Ichigo?!Gomen! Gomen!" she then pleaded and kneeled in front of Ichigo.

But still Ichigo continued on crying, it seems that she couldn't take it anymore.

"Ichigo~! Please forgive me~"

Still no response from the crying girl, so Ritsu thought of an alternative.

"Whats should I do to make it up for you? Just please forgive me!"

This time the curled hair stopped on crying and wiped her tears away, "W-what did you say?"

"How could I make it up for you?" Ritsu said sincerely; "Just ask me anything, just forgive me!"

"Anything?"

"Yes, anything, but remember there are some exceptions~"

The girl continued on wiping her tears away, "You mean it?" as the girl sniffed.

"Y-yeah, I guess" as Ritsu looked away thinking; _'This could be a bad idea'_

"Then could I stay the night here at your room?"

"WHAT?!" as Ritsu stood up from kneeling.

"B-but I thought I could ask anything?" the girl with puffy teary eyes muttered.

Ritsu clenched her fist once again, _'Not another blackmail~'_

"F-fine, just make sure you won't cause any trouble" said Ritsu a bit hesitant.

At this time, the brown haired girl let out a grin to her face; "YES! HAHAHAHAHA!" she then let out a laugh of victory; "You're such an idiot to fall for that! HAHAHAHAHA~!"

The girl became so merry that she jumped numerous times onto Ritsu's bed in rejoice.

"W-what?! That was just an act?!" Ritsu shouted in disbelief. _This girl…..Oh God.. I might get stoke here…~_

"Oh Ritsu! Look at the time!" the girl pointed at the wall clock.

Ritsu looked at the ticking clock above the wall as she rubbed her eyes.

**12.00 AM**

"What?! It's already midnight?!" her eyes widened, "I haven't even got to study well!"

The other girl chuckled; "Ohohoho~ I guess I'll be sleeping now Ritsu~"

In no time the brown haired girl laid down on Ritsu's bed pulled some blanket and went immediately to sleep. "Oyasumi~" she muttered teasingly.

"Seriously?" Ritsu raised an eyebrow; "Where am I going to sleep then?"

"On the floor" said the rakish girl who has already positioned herself on bed.

"B-but there's no futon, a-and I might get a cold just before the exam comes~!"

"Idiot! Is there any other choice?"

"Huh?"

"Sleep here with me~"

"B-but…"

"Then if you don't want you could rather sleep outside if you want~"

The amber eyed sighed; "Fine~ You leave me no choice!" as she turned the lights off, went near the bed and placed herself beside the brown haired girl.

"Sweet dreams~" said Ichigo and went to sleep.

Ritsu then closed her eyes shut and forget everything around her, including the girl who forced her to sleep beside her.

'_I hate this…'_

* * *

**A/N:**

The previous chapter; 'Deals and Dates' was short, because I separated it into two parts, and yes - THIS is the second part~!

But then again it doesn't matter as long as I continue the story~ xD

While writing this chapter, my favorite 'LV5 Faber-Castell' pen ran out of ink! Sad story for me, it was my lucky pen! HAHAHAH

And just because of that I have thought of a weird pen name; 'WastedPen'

Okay forget that~ Just some random thoughts that came into my mind.

**Chapter 5 is on! (Mugitsu Chapter)**

Please R&R - and THANK YOU FOR READING! *bows*

_Just me – your Onee-chan from AnImElOvEr~_


	5. Chapter 5: The Date

**This Guy's in Love – Disguised in Love**

* * *

**A/N: **

It's hard to write a story when you're broken hearted… *sobs*

Well, don't worry it's not about my love life – it's because before I proceeded on writing this chapter, I first read a Mitsu fanfic with a genre of 'tragedy', and I ended up sobbing, rolling in my bed, hitting the pillows, throwing the pillows, and all sorts of stuff~ xD

I….I JUST CAN'T TAKE THE ENDING! *cries*

Oh wells, forget it~ Thank you for reading – and enjoy *bows*

OH MATTE~! This is a 'Mugitsu' chapter~ *laughs*

**Disclaimer: **I don't own K-ON and its characters. I'm just a fiction writer, that's all. D:

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Date**

* * *

That next morning, since there were no classes; Ritsu didn't set her alarm for waking up early.

The amber eyed forcedly opened her heavy eye lids as she felt a tingling feeling at her cheeks.

'_Huh?'_

"Ohayou~ Ritsu-kun" the brown haired girl smiled as she poked Ritsu's soft cheeks.

Ritsu's eyes widened as she realized that Ichigo's face was an inch away from her.

"Hnnnnnnnnnnnnggg~" the amber eyed flustered moving away from Ichigo.

*THUMP*

When the amber eyed moved away from Ichigo, she accidentally fell down the bed – making a loud noise of thud.

"Ittaiii~!"

'_So early in the morning, and this happened to me?!'_

The brown haired girl laughed, "You're such an Idiot! Hahahaha~!"

'_Tch'_

Ritsu stood up from falling, caressing her head.

"The night has ended, so leave~"

"Nope"

"W-Why?!"

"Listen~"

'_Huh?'_

The amber eyed twitched her eyebrows in wonder. The both went silent, as they heeded their ears around the environment.

…

….

…..

"TAINAKA-SAMA~!"

The amber eyed cringed just hearing a familiar shout from outside the dorm. While the brown haired girl who was still lying on the bed chuckled and said; "Good luck to your date~"

Ritsu with her graceless expression couldn't utter a word with her disbelief that the fangirls were already waiting for her.

A loud voice was then heard once again; "Ritsu-kun-sama~!"

Ritsu snapped out of astonishment, "Ichigo help me~" she pleaded.

"Nope, that's none of my business~"

Ritsu pouted as she got rejected in a pay-back manner, "Fine~" she then turned back – leaving the brown haired girl behind. "Ja~" as the door closed when Ritsu exited.

**. . . .**

Ritsu unwillingly changed her clothes, as she really didn't want to attend this date she have agreed with the fangirls.

The amber eyed wore a variety of clothes that seemed odd-looking.

She wore a maroon checkered jean, unbuttoned violet coat with a matching black necktie, a green shirt inside, and a green pair of sneakers. Oh wait… she wore this black Ray Ban glasses~ (WHAT?!)

She wore that 'out-of-style' outfit to attempt the fangirls to turn them off – well who knows?

She took a step out of the dorm, as she saw a glance of the outside world; trees, birds, fresh breeze of air, clean surroundings, trash bins, a sign post with a written note; **'Boy's Dorm'** and etc.~

Not mentioning, Ritsu didn't took a glance of the crowd of fangirls who were stunned as they saw Ritsu with this 'odd' kind of wear.

The girls were holding these posters with lots of cute scribbles and messages; **'TAINAKA-RITSU-KUN-SAMA! I LOVE YOU BE MINE' **and all sorts of cliché messages~

They just stood there gasped and stunned of the image they saw, but then..

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~!" the crowd of fangirls screamed forgetting whether ot neither Ritsu looks odd with her get up.

They went on blasting off onto Ritsu, like a rocket that just launched.

"W-wait! I don't wanna get crushed yet!" as the amber eyed avoided the crowd of girls who were trying to approach her viciously.

So she dashed a run away from them, as she took her 'Ray ban' glasses off.

'_This is worse than my bangs down'_

"Ritsu-kun~! WAIT FOR US!"

'_Another chasing time as usual~'_

* * *

Ritsu stopped by hoping that the fangirls have lost her again. The amber eyed was still catching her breath, drops of sweat were seen falling from her face, and she felt her lungs about to burst in fatigue.

"I….I can't… run anymore…. I… I'm.. dead tired~" said Ritsu with a distorted tone.

She stood there holding her knees, wiping her sweat off her forehead; she halted looking at the side as she sensed an upcoming pack of fangirls about to draw near her.

'_Oh crap!'_

She die trying to move her legs that became numb from running a distance.

The girls were closing in, as they saw the amber eyed in triumph.

"Tainaka-sama~!"

'_I surrender~'_

Ritsu raised both of her hands in the air as a sign of giving up, "You got me~"

Without any doubts, the fangirls said not a single word but immediately pulled Ritsu away forcefully.

'_Ahahahah~ Great`'_

* * *

The crowd of people – well, mostly bunch of girls except for one, which is Ritsu who was known as a 'guy' in this university.

The crowd pestered the whole campus with noises, and finally while forcing the amber eyed to join the crowd, they have reached the outer campus – which is the way to exit the whole university.

There lies several limousines lined outside the campus – just enough to transport these fangirls including Ritsu.

'_W-what?! Limousines just for this fan date?! This is insane!'_

A girl then escorted Ritsu to her 'personal' limousine.

"W-wait… I'll be alone in this limousine?" asked Ritsu who is puzzled by the happenings of events.

The girl replied with a slight chuckle; "Nope, not really, you'll be riding with our Ojou-sama~" the girl paused a bit flustered; "So.. uhm.. Enjoy your ride!" she then ran away squealing like crazy.

'_Ojou-sama?' _Ritsu thought, as she entered the spacious limousine. She positioned herself at the long soft couch inside the luxury car.

'_This is better rather than riding with those crazy fangirls, I might just get stroke if I did~'_

*yawn*

The amber eyed let out a yawn while waiting for the so-called 'Ojou-sama' that will join her in the ride.

'_It seems that I didn't get that much sleep last night, oh wells~'_

"Are you sleepy Ritsu-kun?" a voice was heard from the girl who just entered the limousine.

Ritsu was taken aback as she saw a familiar image of an 'Ojou-sama' – it was Mugi.

"Perhaps you want to sleep for a while?"

"I…g-guess"

The blond chuckled, and sat next to Ritsu.

"Here" the blond pointed out.

"What?"

"I mean, you could lay you head down my lap" she smiled looking at Ritsu's amber eyes.

"Don't be shy, it's just you and me inside this limousine~"

"How about the driver?"

"Don't mind him, he's a faithful servant of mine"

"Heh?" Ritsu cocked an eyebrow.

"Oh? Haven't they told you yet? I volunteered to provide the transportation, food, and venue of the date"

"W-what?!"

"Yeah… well.. Forget that, if you don't mind I'm offering you my lap for you to sleep~" she giggled.

"Okay then, since people owe you a lot for this date~"

Ritsu slowly leaned her head towards the Ojou-sama's soft lap.

"How does it feel?"

"Nice and good"

"Glad to hear" said Mugi looking down the amber eyed.

The limousine's engine started - a signal that they'll get going.

The blond stroked the Ritsu's silky with her fingers.

"Neh.. you look more charming with your bangs down~"

"W-what did you say?"

"N-nothing~ Just go and sleep" said the blond who continued on stroking Ritsu's hair as she blushed.

The amber eyed closed her eyes shut, as she felt so comfortable while lying on Mugi's lap. Slowly she lost consciousness of the real world as she wandered into this 'dreamland'.

***Ritsu's Dream***

It was just then when Ritsu invited this 'certain' black haired girl for a dance – her face was unseen, but Ritsu felt this strange aura from 'this' girl. She felt this urge that she's the girl she must invite for a dance.

'_Why my heart responded onto her?'_

"Kaichou!"a call from afar was heard, the voice was calling for this so-called 'President'.

This caught the amber eye's attention.

'_Kaichou?'_

Ritsu then made her way into this massive crowd of people, looking for the source of the call.

"Kaichou!" the guy with a black coat pulled the amber eye's arm, "Someone's looking for you"

"W-who?"

"Follow me sir`"

Ritsu nodded, as he followed the guy's direction.

They were about to reach the building's entrance, Ritsu doesn't understand why they went onto the entrance.

"I shall leave you both here… sir~" the guy bowed and took his leave.

"I have been waiting for you…. Nii-san"

Ritsu looked around her, and saw a familiar image of a dark brown haired boy.

"S-Satoshi?!"

The boy was looking at the amber eyed with a frowned face – showing sorrow.

"Ja ne, nii-san"

The boy waved a goodbye to her so-known 'Nii-san' or should I say 'Nee-san'. The image of the boy became distorted as it was to fade soon.

"M-Matte! Satoshi!"

Ritsu reached for her younger brother who was about to drift away, but it was too late, her brother faded into air.

"S-Satoshi…."

The amber eyed ended up kneeling on the floor crying.

"G-gomen…."

* * *

"R-Ritsu?"

"Ritsu-kun?"

Hands were placed on Ritsu's shoulders as it was shaking the sleeping amber eyed.

Ritsu felt the quivering shake from the blond who was trying to wake her up.

The amber eyed opened her eyes, as her vision was a bit blurry, and her eyes were a bit teary.

'_Did I just cried?'_

She blinked once more to clear her vision, and rubbed eyes to ease the tears.

"Uhmm…?"

"Glad you woke up, we're nearing into our destination"

The sleepy amber eyed raised her body away from the blond's lap as she muttered; "Oh.. uhhh.. arigatou~"

The blond girl showed a soft gentle smile to the amber eyed who have just woken up from her slumber.

Ritsu continued to rub her damp eyes saying as she yawned; "So where's our destination you're saying?"

"You'll see~"

The limousine made a sudden break '_screeeeeeeeeeech~'_

It made Ritsu's face landing onto the blond girl's breast accidentally – her face got buried onto it.

'_W-why does it feel so soft…. And fluffy?'_

The blond felt a tickling feeling from her breasts as she opened her bluish eyes – immediately her face turned red.

"U-uhmm… R-Ritsu..?"

The amber eyed was still a bit unconscious because of the sudden impact.

'_W-what's this?'_

She ran her hands around this 'fluffy' thing she got into.

'_Oh no….'_

In a shot, Ritsu immediately squinched away from the blond's breasts.

"Uhh… Etto…" she couldn't let out a straight word as she blushed in embarrassment, "G-gomen!" she bowed her head down low, still her face flushed red.

"Ojou-sama! We have arrived!" the driver announced.

"Oh!" the blond got taken aback as she saw the scenery from outside. The amber eyed lifted her head gazing out the car's window - it was a huge café restaurant.

"W-what is this place?" asked Ritsu with perplexed thoughts.

The car door opened; "Okairinasai Ojou-sama, Ouji-sama~" a group of maids welcomed their special guests.

Mugi left the limousine, and stood beyond this 'huge' edifice.

Ritsu then followed the Oujo-sama's footsteps, as her face was full of amazement.

'_Woah! This is place is huge!'_

The fangirls are cluttered outside their rides, as they were astounded by the view.

"As expected from our Ojou-sama!" the fangirls shouted.

The maids hurriedly prepared for the upcoming guests.

"Ready the red carpet!"

The maids placed a long red carpet along the entrance of the café, as one by one Mugi, Ritsu and the fangirls entered the huge luxury café.

* * *

The amber eyed was seated next to the blond, along with the other fangirls.

The maid arrived and served their dishes along with drinks.

"Itadakimassu!" they all said in unison as the started to dug in.

"Ritsu-kun say aaaaa…..~!" as Mugi offered a spoon full of omelet rice.

Ritsu got surprised by the blond, but then opened her mouth to accept Mugi's offer of food.

The spoon filled with omelet rice reached Ritsu's mouth, as she savored the taste.

Mugi let out a chuckle, but the other fangirls got envious, so they immediately barged into Ritsu.

"Ritsu-sama say aaaaaaa~!"

"Tainaka-sama! Mine too! Mine too!"

Ritsu sweat-dropped as bunch of spoon filled with omelet rice wanted to feed her.

'_Oh great'_

*Cling*

A glass filled with orange juice fell onto Ritsu, as she got wet all over.

"Ah! Gomen!" it was the blond girl who accidentally or should I say 'intentionally' hit the glass of orange juice onto Ritsu.

The maids panicked as they say the amber eyed got juice all over her clothes.

"Hurry!"

The blond stood up, and held Ritsu's arm, "Come, let me get you a change of clothes"

The maid protested; "B-but Ojou-sama!"

"Let me handle this, come Ritsu-kun"

The scene became silent as both Ritsu and Mugi left the scene.

* * *

The both were holding hands as they were about to enter this door with a sign '**Manager's Room –No Entry-**'

"W-wait! T-that's a restricted room!" Ritsu said a bit in a protest.

"Don't worry, I'm the current manager~" said Mugi in a carefree manner, as she opened the door.

'_So this is the Kotobuki family's business?'_

* * *

"There, take a shower, and I'll get you a change of clothes in a moment~" said Mugi as she gave Ritsu a towel and left.

The amber eyed gazed at her surrounding – a bit suspicious of the environment. But oh well, she has no choice but take a shower.

She sighed as she opened the door to the bathroom.

'_Great heavens, here I go'_

Ritsu placed the towel at the side, and started to undress herself. *censors activate*

Her 'out-of-style' get up got all wet damp with juice, and her body got a bit 'sticky' because of it.

She turned the shower on, as drops of water hit her face, down her slim figure, and down her toes.

"Ritsu-kun~ Your change of clothes are here near the door"

"Hai~"

"I'll leave you now, just go back when you're ready"

"Hai, hai~"

A door from outside was heard shut close when Mugi left.

**. . . .**

*screech, screech*

Ritsu turned the shower off, as she have just finished tidying up herself.

"Finally!" she sighed saying.

She wandered around the bathroom, and took the towel from the side, and dried herself up.

'_Oh..'_

She remembered that Mugi got her a change of clothes.

"_Ritsu-kun~ Your change of clothes are here near the door"_

Drops of water fell down the tiled floor, as the soaked amber eyed took a step near the door. She opened it a bit – just enough so that she could reach that 'change of clothes' that Mugi brought her.

A towel was wrapped around the amber eyed's body to avoid 'exposure'. She reached out for the garment that has been sitting there for long.

**. . . .**

"W-what the….?!"

The amber eyed couldn't believe what she saw; it was a butler outfit.

"C-could it be that Mugi gave me the wrong one?" she pondered but rather wore it, since it might be the only thing they could give her for now.

'_Great…. Just great…~'_

* * *

Back at the dazzling scenery at the café where numerous fangirls were seated as they became anxious on why the so-known amber eyed has not yet arrived.

Just behind the corner, you could see a peek of a golden brown haired 'guy' with his bangs down; she has been hiding there for a while, because she's embarrassed to show herself with this 'butler' outfit.

"Ritsu-kun!"

The blond sensed the amber eyed hiding at the corner.

"Don't be shy…. Come!"

"O…okay..~"

She stepped out of the dark corner as her sparkling amber eyes hit the dazzled eyes of the crowd. She stood there blushing out of embarrassment.

"Kyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~!"

"TAINAKA-SAMA! YOU'RE SO COOL AS ALWAYS!"

**. . . .**

That whole day was filled with chit-chatting, screaming and squealing like no tomorrow. The girls became merry as they wanted, enjoying the view of a certain amber eyed with his butler outfit.

And also that amber eyed was forced to act princely towards these fangirls for a fanservice.

"May I help you milady?" the charming butler with flashing amber eyes made her fangirls nosebleed, faint, squealing into screaming, crazy, and unstoppable fangirling mania.

Just to mention that the author almost 'fainted' just by describing or imagining this 'hot' hairband-less Ritsu *shot* Nah just kidding.

* * *

The moon have made its way onto the skies, as it shone a bright glint making a good source of light for the dark night.

"And finally, the fan date has reached its ending…. Thank you for visiting minna~!" the blond haired girl announced in front of the crowd.

"Arigatou Ojou-sama~!" as the fangirls left with a plastered smiles on their faces. Probably one the best and memorable day they had in their lives.

'_Hairband-less Ritsu-sama with oh shot butler outfit~'_

They all went riding back at the limousine still with this hypnotized smile on their faces, and thoughts full of 'Ritsu'.

All of the limousine left the area to go back at the university except for one; it was the ojou-sama's.

Ritsu opened the door waiting for the Ojou-sama.

"Oh Ritsu-kun…" a voice called for the amber eye's name – it was Mugi.

"Yes?"

"I have one request before the day ends"

"What is it?"

Without a snap the blond haired girl stole a kiss from Ritsu's cheeks, as she blushed like mad.

"Uhhh…. Etto.. H-have a good night! I…I won't be joining back at the university, s-so go ahead!" she paused "J-ja ne~!"

Mugi waved running back at the café with her cheeks in crimson red.

'_I k-kissed Ritsu~! Kyaaaaaaa~'_

The amber eyed froze on her position, caressing her cheeks with a slight feeling of the blond's lips.

"Uhhh… sir?" the driver broke the ice as he brought back the spaced out amber eyed back to earth.

"Oh gomen!" she hurriedly went inside the limousine with her mind full of mixed thoughts.

* * *

Ritsu went back to the boy's dorm, as she entered her room, and stumbled down the floor.

"I'm dead tired…" her energy got sapped because of the sudden events that happened, she narrowed her eyes a bit as she felt herself drifting near to sleep.

"W-what time is it..?"

She gazed above her room, as she saw a glance of the clock; **11.59 PM**

Her eyes widened, she stood up immediately realizing something; "Oh crap! I didn't got the time to study! Exam's tomorrow!"

She then smacked a palm onto her face.

_Should I study for a while or not?_

_W-would I finally lose the bet I promised with Mio and Ichigo?_

_What a hindrance~_

* * *

**A/N:**

Just some note; Mio and Ritsu's dream are connected to each other~

I somehow changed my writing style… well just a 'bit', or maybe not.. D:

AND FINALLY! I got our ojou-sama on screen time! But then Mio lost her existence in this chapter… But don't worry she'll be back~ xDD

Oh great, I made myself a pervert D:

_I didn't drink iced coffee, I didn't drink iced coffee, I didn't drink iced coffee,…. _*shot*

*drinks iced coffee*

Woah! I reached chapter 5~!

**Chapter 6 is now on!**

Please R&R - and THANK YOU FOR READING! *bows*

_Just me – your Onee-chan from AnImE lOvEr~_


	6. Chapter 6: Exams makes me sick!

**This Guy's in Love – Disguised in Love**

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry for the super duper ultra mega late update! I was caught up by 3 consecutive exams, but finally! I got my rest day~! xD

I would like to thank everyone who has followed this story! *bows*

A special thanks to my **IQzero **for keeping me company 24/7 LOLWUT?!

**Beta on progress by IQzero~**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own K-ON and its characters.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Exams makes me sick!**

* * *

**Previously…**

Ritsu got back to her dorm room from the 'fan date' she attended which was hosted by our Ojou-sama Mugi. The amber eyed was dead tired, and stumbled down the floor. But she got astounded as she saw the time that it was already midnight – means that she doesn't have enough time on studying for tomorrow's exam.

_Should I study for a while or not?_

_W-would I finally lose the bet I promised with Mio and Ichigo?_

* * *

**-Ritsu's POV-**

*Kriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnngg~*

An annoying noise from the alarm clock rang, it made my morning into a shock that I got surprised – it startled my heart to almost burst in astonishment.

_Alarm clocks – to make every morning begin with a heart attack._

Even though my heart and mind reacted to this sudden noise; my eyes were still in a hiatus mode that they still wouldn't want to open up and gaze at the morning light.

The buzzing sound started to bother me, since I'm longing to sleep more. The sound became louder that I forced my hand to hit the rackety alarm clock at the side of my bed.

*Clank*

And finally, the buzzing noise stopped and I continued lying down my bed with my eyes closed.

*BANG!*

The door opened, and slammed onto the facing wall.

"Oii~!Ritsu-kun!"

"Oi~!"

The girl sighed, saying; "Mattaku..~"

It was a voice from a girl, but I didn't mind, as I continued snoring my sleep.

The girl saw the alarm clock that fell on the floor, she stared at the poor alarm clock, but in no doubt, she immediately took it and threw it onto the sleeping latter's face.

"Ite~!"

I placed a hand onto my face, who is this girl exactly? Why throw the clock onto my face?!

"Ritsu! It's exam today! You wouldn't want to miss it right?"

"What?!"

I immediately stood up from my slumber, slapping both of my cheeks to wake myself up. I looked upon the girl who made an impact to my morning…. My eyesight was in a blur;I could only see a brown colored hair from a figure beyond me – her image was in a haze.

_B-brown hair…? Could it be that..? _

"Ichigo?!" I widened my eyes, trying to recognize my distorted vision.

"Tch, you better get going Ritsu or you'll be late" the jaunty girl then left closing the door.

I rubbed my eyes, I still feel sleepy and drowsy, I didn't even know what time I went to sleep last night.

I dragged my feet to reach the bathroom; still feeling dizzy. I washed my face with cold water. I looked beyond my face at the mirror; eyes bloodshot, and a bit of a dark hue beneath my eyelids. _Why do I look like a drug addict?_

**. . . .**

I lazily walked exiting the dorm, my sight is still a bit in a daze – I feel like going to throw up anytime from now. I stared facing down watching my footsteps; I'm having doubts if I would still attend this exam we have for today.

_But I wouldn't like to take special exams_

**. . . .**

Walking down the corridor, people were staring at me – not sure if it's this 'fangirls' or is it me?

I somehow managed to reach our classroom, even though I walked in a zigzag form with my distorted sight.

_Why do I feel weak….?_

* * *

"Please follow instructions, and please don't do unnecessary things unless instructed to do so…."

"Turn off your phones, keep your reviewers and other stuff – just pencil, eraser, and sharpener will be on your desks, plus your exam sheets, booklets, and the provided scratch paper for solving…"

The proctor's voice just felt like a random mumble in my ears – I feel like losing focus on every moment that passes.

"You may now begin.."

I heard papers clashing, as students opened their exam booklets.

While me…. I slowly opened mine – I'm a bit anxious about this exam.

_But I would try my best not to fail…. I must win the bet_

**. . . .**

"2 minutes left"

And there it is, I just finished my exam, I am now a happy person.

But after that, my head hurts; it feels like my brain is being torn apart.

300 questions – 5 hours

_What the hell…_

"Time is up"

Thank god, it has ended.

* * *

Finally, I have defeated my ultimate opponent… exam.

I stepped out of the room; a sudden sharp pain struck my head. It made me holding my head in one hand, while slowly walking down the corridor. My sight became in a daze, I can hardly walk straight ahead.

I looked beyond the pathway; I saw a blurry sight of a raven-haired girl.

"M-mio….?"

She stood there a bit in a questioning look, "Ritsu?"

The raven-haired dashed a run towards the stuporous amber eyed.

"M…Mi..o..-"

I felt my body gave up as I closed my eyes shut.

I lost consciousness, the only thing I remember was… I uttered Mio's name as I was to fall down, and felt a warm embrace around me.

_Mio…_

**-End of Ritsu's POV-**

* * *

"Ritsu?!" the raven-haired caught the fallen amber eyed into her arms embracing.

"R-Ritsu?!"

Mio tapped Ritsu's back, hoping for a response – but none.

A certain blonde girl saw the scene when the amber eyed fell into the raven-haired girl's embrace.

_W-what happened to Ritsu-kun?_

She widened her eyes in disbelief, and ran towards the two latter.

"R-Ritsu-kun? What happened to him?" the Ojou-sama asked with a worrying look at her face.

The raven haired looked above her and saw the so-known ojou-sama, "K-Kotobuki-san?!"

Their eyes met gazing with clashing sharp look – to recall back in those days; Mio and Mugi were the only ones who is competing for the top rank, in short – rivals.

To calm the tension, the blonde girl reconciled, "We better take him to the infirmary"

The raven-haired agreed mentally, and slowly nodded, even though she has this 'rivalry' impression on her mind.

Mio and Mugi were long rivals since the beginning of the school year. They were always having this 'silent' rivalry since they started competing to attain the top. But they don't intend to hate each other, they were just having this 'friendly' competition or so~

* * *

At the infirmary, there lies a cluster of hospital beds, the nurse's desk, and medical stuffs that you won't take heed on; just this usual infirmary that we all know.

"He has severe fever" said the certain woman wearing this white garment – a nurse; she's currently taking a glance of a certain instrument that is used for measuring temperature.

The woman let out a sigh, and took a brief look at the amber eyed who is currently lying down on a single bed.

"His condition is a bit worrisome, for now…. Let's give him a rest and wait for him to wake up"

The two latter nodded, hoping for their beloved amber eyed to recover soon.

"Well.. I'll be leaving you both here, I need to get some work done~" said the nurse who broke the ice and left the two soundless latter behind.

The infirmary door closed, leaving only three people inside. After watching the nurse leaving, they instantly kept an eye onto the unconscious amber eyed.

"I'm hoping for his immediate recovery" the blond-girl said while having this concerning look at her face. She then took a glimpse at the raven-haired beside her who is having a grudge of despair pertaining on her expression, "Akiyama-san? Are you okay?"

"Y-yes..I- It's just that..-" Mio's word got hindered when the blonde spoke.

"That you're worried?"

"Y-Yeah,.. I g-guess" the timid raven hair looked down – a bit ashamed.

Silence came by, making the tension between the two awkward.

"It seems like we're rivals once again" Mugi smiled nonchalantly, "But this time…. I won't be losing"

Mio looked up onto the blonde, "Huh?"

"No, nothing – forget it" the ojou-sama let out a soft chuckle.

The setting became a tense of silence between the two _rivals_. But to break the ice, the blonde spoke out of the blue, "Do you know the tale of the Sleeping Beauty?"

Mio twitched her eyebrow in a quizzical manner, wondering why the blonde brought that topic up, "Y-Yeah… so what does that have to do with anything?"

"Remember when the princess woke up from her slumber when she got kissed by the prince?"

"So…..?"

"But this time…. The princess will be the one to kiss her prince in slumber"

"Uhmm…. Pardon?" said Mio with puzzled thoughts. _'Does she mean to kiss Ritsu?'_

The blond showed a grimace of enthrallment, and prepared herself to set about a gentle kiss against the unconscious amber eyed's lips.

Two lips were about to converge each other, as the raven-haired felt a quivering throb inside her – not being sure if she'll stop the current event, or stay abide and endure the afflictive scene of misery; when your love one is being kissed by someone.

"K-Kotobu….-"  
Mio got intervened when a phone rang. The blonde halted, and took out a luxury phone out of her pocket.

""Moshi, moshi?

Mio let out a deep sigh of relief, the intense scene almost made her heart burst.

_That's was close~_

**. . . .**

The phone conversation ended, and Mugi hid her phone, "Ettoo… I need to go and attend some errands Mio-chan" the blonde evinced a smile, leaving the raven-haired behind. She was a bit disappointed that she haven't got the chance to kiss the amber eyed from her slumber.

_Maybe next time…_

The raven haired resumed looking after the tranquillized amber eyed, and thought about what the ojou-sama said earlier.

_"But this time…. The princess will be the one to kiss her prince in slumber"_

The idea felt stupid for Mio, but it made her face flushing in crimson red. She shook her head trying to forget about that 'kiss' thing that the ojou-sama conveyed earlier.

She fixed a stare onto the abeyant amber eyed. She saw the chromatic hue on the amber eyed's cheeks, her fingers made its way onto the sleeping girl's silky golden brown hair; realizing that she haven't been wearing her hairband these past few days. She then slowly brushed her fingers back and forth onto the sleek bright hair.

_He looks certainly good without his hairband.._

Her mind felt distressed, exams were tough as usual, but an intelligent girl like Mio wouldn't let the exam beat her. Random mumbles came inside her head, a mix of random voices within that day…

_"But this time…. The princess will be the one to kiss her prince in slumber"_

_'A kiss? W-would t-that work?'_

Out of wonder, she thought of trying out this 'stupid' idea.

The raven haired slowly leaned her face towards the amber eyed's. Her eyes slowly closed as their lips were about to press each other.

Their lips met, a feeling of gentle warmth was felt – it made Mio's heart throbbing uncontrollably. She then pulled back, slowly opening her eyes to gaze at the amber eyed's attractiveness – their face was still less an inch away.

"Hyaa..-"  
"Ha..re?"

The amber eyed woke up in a snap that she kind of like woke up from a nightmare – or is it a coincidence?

The raven haired froze witnessing Ritsu's tantalizing amber eyes to shine upon the beckon.

Ritsu could only gasp staring at the grey orbs that the raven haired possessed. Perplex thoughts came about Ritsu's mind.

Mio widened her eyes, and immediately flinched away from the sight of the amber eyed. She couldn't control herself and blushed like mad; hiding her face from Ritsu.

_T-this is embarrassing~!_

The amber eyed placed her back upright, while rubbing her eyes.

"W-what happened?" asked the bewildered amber eyed like nothing happened earlier.

The raven haired couldn't utter a single word out of her mouth, she clenched her fist a bit of a regret on what she have done earlier.

"Uhh..Mio?"

Mio flustered upon hearing the amber eyed's voice, "H-hai?!"

"I said… What happened? Why am I here?"

"Ettoo…. You collapsed earlier.." Mio looked away, "Baka~"

"Heh?"

"And now you got fever"

"Fever?!Seriously? But I'm healthy as a pineapple!" the silly amber eyed said, raising both of her arms in air and curved it showing her biceps like a man.

"Don't act as if you're…..-" Mio placed a hand onto the amber eyed's forehead, "You're… back to normal?"

"Yes of course! I'm tough!" the amber eyed huffed, still showing her biceps to boast.

"B-baka, you still need to rest though~"

The latter evinced her trademark grin and said; "I feel way better now, since the princess of my dreams came to save me"

The raven haired skipped a heartbeat, making her face flushed red, "B-baka!" she then landed a punch on the blithesome amber eyed.

"Ittai, ittai, ittai~!"

* * *

_I just dreamed of a certain princess who just kissed me, how funny~_

_Dreams are dreams anyway~_

* * *

"Be sure to get some rest you idiot!" Mio exclaimed, yelling at the amber eyed to atleast listen to her.

Ritsu chuckled, "Yes sure my dangerous queen!"

*Thump*

Another smack on Ritsu's head has been delivered.

"Gomen~!" she rubbed her head.

The raven haired let out a sigh, "Ja~"

"Ja ne~"

* * *

**-Back at Ritsu's POV-**

Just after the farewell, I went immediately back to the Boy's dorm. I wanted to finally rest my mind and body.

But then, when I saw a familiar image just beyond the entrance to the dorm..

"K-Kotobuki-san?!"

The blonde looked back and saw me – immediately she smiled, "Oh, Ritsu-kun! I was about to visit your room… since you were sick" she paused checking upon my face, "Are you now fine? How's your fever?"

"'I'm fine, I'm fine, I just need to rest a bit~"

"Well… I actually came here to give you this.." she then gave me a nice box with a yellow ribbon on it.

"Uhm? What's this..?"

"A special tea, it's a new product from our café, so I'm letting you to have the first taste of it"

"Ohh… Okay..Arigatou~"

She then showed a cute face of smile; showing a splendid image of an ojou-sama.

"You're welcome" she then suddenly leaned to my face, and for the second time – she stole a kiss from my cheeks.

_W-w-w-w-w-what t-the?!_

"Ja ne Ritsu-kun!" she then ran away, I saw her cheeks flustered red as I am.

* * *

I went back to my room deadpanning, swaying the box of the so-called 'Special Tea'. I'm wondering if it's really 'special' though~ But to think of it, the Kotobuki family owns a big business regarding cafes. I heard that their pastries and tea came from all over the world, so it may be a best try to taste this 'Special Tea'.

**. . . .**

I prepared a mug, and boiled water on my portable kettle, and voila!

**_*Bzzzzzt, bzzzzzzzt~*_**

_'A call?'_

I took my precious Iphone 5 from the table, while my other hand is pouring hot water onto the mug.

"Moshi, moshi?"

"Ritsu-kun…. It's me… Otou-san"

_Heh?!_

"Otou-san?!"

I almost spilled hot water all over the table when I heard that I was talking to otou-san.

_Why did otou-san called suddenly?_

* * *

**A/N:**

This chapter is….. WAAAY TOO SHORT DDD:

You can now kill me~

And yes, sorry for the super duper ultra mega late update!

Sorry if this chapter was a bit not in my pace of writing... since I got brainwashed by exams~

I felt bad that... I made Mio a bit straight forward kissing Ritsu *cowers at the corner*

**Chapter 7 is now on!**

Any thoughts? Suggestions? Comments? Anything you would like to say? Please leave a review down there~ *hides*

_Just me – your Onee-chan from AnImE lOvEr~_


	7. Chapter 7: Cup of Tea Part 1

**This Guy's in Love – Disguised in Love**

* * *

**A/N: **

And so, here comes another chapter regarding 'Mugitsu' *laughs*

Other than that… There's nothing I could think of anything to say in this A/N but to thank all the readers out there who kept on track until this chapter! *bows*

Thank you so much!

_"It doesn't matter as long as you're fine with me" _

**Disclaimer:** I don't own K-ON and its characters.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Cup of Tea Part 1**

* * *

**Previously…**

The amber eyed just recovered from her fever, and in an unexpected moment… Mio kissed Ritsu from her slumber.

When Ritsu recovered, she immediately went home to take a rest. But then she encountered the ojou-sama waiting outside the boy's dorm. The ojou-sama gave Ritsu this 'Special Tea' – who knows why this is called _Special_ anyways?

. . . .

The amber eyed got bored so she tried to make some this 'Special Tea', but then her phone vibrated – a sign that someone's calling.

Ritsu took her precious Iphone 5 from the table, while her other hand is pouring hot water onto the mug.

"Moshi, moshi?"

"Ritsu-kun…. It's me… Otou-san"

_Heh?!_

"Otou-san?!"

Ritsu almost spilled hot water all over the table when she heard that she was talking to her otou-san.

_Why did otou-san called suddenly?_

* * *

**Continuation~**

_"I heard you got fever! You made otou-san worried!"_

_"Oh that? Sorry to make you worry but… I'm already okay~ I just need to rest a bit"_

_"Ritsu-kun needs rest?"_

_"Y-yeah, I guess~"_

_"If it's that so…. Otou-san needs help~!"_

_"W-what help...?_

_"You'll be the one to manage our newly opened branch"_

_"W-what?! w-where?!"_

_"It's near your university Ritsu-kun"_

_"D-demo...-"_

_"Onegai Ritsu-kun~ Papa will be busy at the other branches in abroad~"_

_"But.. Otou-san!"_

_"You don't want otou-san to get sick right?"_

Ritsu let out a deep sigh; narrowing her eyes in defeat, _"Fine..."_

_"Arigatou Ritsu-kun~!"_

_"Neh.. How about my college?"_

The old man in the other line let out an intentional cough, giving an intensity to his next statement, _"You'll be leaving the university for a while, and don't worry, I'll talk with the Wakaouji's"_

Ritsu cringed hearing the familiar name, _"B-but, how long I'll be away?"_

_"About a month?"_

_"A m-month?! Seriously?!"_

_"Y-yeah.. Gomen Ritsu-kun, otou-san will be really busy~"_

_"Okay, okay~"_

_"Ja ne Ritsu-kun, I'll be leaving you a message anytime from now regarding your schedule"_

_"Okay, Ja…~"_

**_*Beep, beep-*_**

The amber eyed laid her phone down the table. She continued pouring this 'Special Tea' that Mugi gave her.

She stopped pouring when the brown liquid reached it's peak. Then she set aside the kettle.

"Damn otou-san!" she stomped her foot towards the tiled floor.

_'Damn, damn, damn~ Why now when I'm starting to enjoy my college life?!'_

She twitched her eyebrows tighter, showing an annoyed face… She took the mug and took a sip of the aromatic tea.

_'Oishii~'_

The tea made the amber eyed's mood change into delightfulness. The aroma and taste of the tea made Ritsu stimulate her mind to calm for the meantime.

_A nice goodnight tea~_

* * *

The morning sunlight lit the gloomy skies above. The rays of the light shone upon Ritsu's windows, that it hit her face shining.

_Annoying~ Annoying sunlight~!_

She then slowly opened her heavy eyelids - her eyes narrowed due to the direct sunlight shining through her face. A hand was placed above her closed eyes to prevent the lustrous light.

_Here comes another day..._

* * *

An image of an amber eyed 'guy' stepped on the dungeons of the university. Her locks flowing down her face, and that sparkling amber eyes reflecting the morning light.

The weird thing is… the corridors were silent. Where could be the students have lied?

She continued on her pace, looking around whether there is an existence of a human being around. But as she reached halfway the corridor, she heard mumbles and shouts of squealing - the sound felt familiar to her ears.

So she slowly took a few more steps to take heed of the mumbling voice throughout the corridor.

A massive cluster of crowd has been divulged. They were gathering for a sort of announcement or so~

But then…

"Kyaaa~! Mine! Mine!" a girl shouted wanting to have something in particular.

This was when Ritsu realized that the voice came from a fangirl.

_'Mine...?'_

"No! Mine!" another girl countered, while the rest of the fangirls kept on barging each other.

After the collision, a girl announced, "The higher the bid, the more chance on winning Ritsu-kun's hairband!"

_'W-what?! Bid? M-my hairband?! Seriously?!'_

Ritsu quitted lurking behind the wall, and finally took a clearer look at the scene of crowd.

She saw a twin-tailed brown haired girl, swaying a yellow hairband on the air.

_M-my hairband!_

More and more girls came barging at the crowd, and showing their money.

"10,000 yen!"

"Higher!"

"40,000 yen!"

"Any more?"

"60,000 yen!"

"Hahahah! Any more counter to 60,000 yen?"

"100,000 yen!" a girl boldly shouted that she have bided a large amount of money, that it made the crowd in silence.

_'100,000 yen for my hairband?! You got to be kidding me!'_

Ritsu jaw-dropped in disbelief, and decided to hide once again to avoid being spotted.

_Seriously… I couldn't believe Ichigo is selling my hairband for a big amount!_

"Any higher than 100,000 yen?" the brown haired girl exclaimed.

"Me! 1 million yen!"

Everyone looked upon the girl who bided a large amount of cash.

Ritsu's eyes widened upon seeing the girl, _'M-Mugi?!'_

Ichigo showed a grin of enthrallment, a sign that she got a great deal.

"I'll close the bid, and accept the 1 million yen from Kotobuki-san"

The girls frowned in despair and slowly left the scene.

"I couldn't stand a chance when it comes to Kotobuki-san"

"Yeah… I should agree to that~"

The disappointed fangirls mourned their failure, and left the ojou-sama with the director's daughter.

Not noticing that their idol with amber eyes is still lurking around the corner. She was left there unnoticed of her existence.

The blonde chuckled and approached the jaunty brown haired girl holding a yellow hairband.

"Here~" the blonde handed an envelope to Ichigo.

Ichigo took a glance inside the envelop full of cash and showed an evil smirk, "Fine, this is a great deal indeed" said Ichigo and handed the yellow hairband to the ojou-sama.

"Arigatou~" the blonde smiled and waved a hand to the departing brown haired girl.

"Ja ne~"

After saying a farewell, the blonde smiled staring at the yellow hairband as if it were to melt soon because of her prolong stare.

"Ahh.. Ettoo.. Kotobuki-san.. Ohayou~!" Ritsu greeted energetically, which she just came out of her hiding place.

"Oh!" the blonde was caught off guard, "Ohayou R-Ritsu-kun~!" she tried to hide the hairband, but it was too late.

"Ohh~ Is that my hairband Kotobuki-san?" Ritsu said in a jesting manner.

"Y-yeah" Mugi replied a bit embarrassed.

"Can I get it back then?"

"W-well…" the ojou-sama looked away, not sure if she'll give it or not.

"Well... what?" countered Ritsu who was looking forward to get back her hairband.

_'This could be a chance..' _said Mugi in her mind.

Mugi forced a word out of her mouth, "I-In o-one condition!" she shouted in embarrassment.

"What?! Condition you say?"

_'Deals as of again?!'_

_"_Y-yes!" Mugi boldly said in her might to pursue her chance onto Ritsu.

"Then what is it?"

"B-be... be my butler today! And do everything as I said!"

Ritsu jaw-dropped by the Ojou-sama's statement, "B-butler?! No way! I'll rather buy a new hairband then…!" she tried to leave the blonde, but got hindered when the ojou-sama held the amber eyed's arm - trying not to let go.

"Onegai~ Ritsu-kun…~" the ojou-sama pleaded and showed a face about to cry soon.

Ritsu felt a slight guilt just by seeing the cute ojou-sama pleading onto tears, "Okay, okay! D-don't cry!" she cleared her throat, "I'll accept it!"

"Yes!" Mugi jumped in rejoice.

_'Oh great, I got into another trap'_

"First of all, you'll call me ojou-sama…"

"Second, you'll treat me as a princess-like"

"Third, obey my commands~"

Ritsu intervened, "Okay, okay… I understand~" she then paused, "… Ojou-sama~"

"Hyaaaa~!" Mugi squealed, hugging the amber eyed unexpectedly.

Ritsu secretly blushed when she felt the ojou-sama's breast pressing onto hers.

The morning bell rang – calling all the students to attend their morning classes.

The blonde pulled back from hugging Ritsu and said, "Don't try and run away Ritsu-kun… I have my eyes on you~"

"Fine, fine~" Ritsu said nonchalantly with her pace, "I'll be going back to the classroom~"

"M-matte!" Mugi yelled stopping the amber eyed from leaving.

"Yes? What is it milady?"

"Let's head back to the room together, since we are assigned to the same room anyways~" Mugi then held Ritsu's hand tight, "Today… You're mine~"

"Huh? Did you said something milady?"

"N-Nothing, let's just head towards our room~"

* * *

_'Mugi could play a good role to pretend as my girlfriend'_

Ritsu laughed secretly on her mind just by thinking of Mugi pretending as her girlfriend.

They approached the classroom mindless of them holding hands.

People, especially fangirls gasp as they saw the sight of the two latter holding hands.

The classroom went soundless, while the fangirls were raging hatred inside their hearts; fixing a fiery glare between the two holding hands.

Ritsu sweat-dropped, _'This might be a bad idea…'_

The two sat at their usual designated seats – just beside each other.

The blonde whispered, "Don't worry Ritsu-kun, all will be fine – I'll resolve this"

The amber eyed who listened to the soft whisper of the ojou-sama could only nod, hoping for a good resolution.

_I hope so~_

The fangirls could only shot a glare towards them both; they don't have the authority to cause trouble towards the well-known ojou-sama.

**. . . .**

The tension became wilder; Ritsu could only stay still on her position. While the ojou-sama was calm like there were no demons around glaring at them. It was bothering Ritsu so much, so she thought of passing a note to the placid ojou-sama.

**'Ojou-sama… You sure that this will be okay?'**

The blonde replied; **'Yes, if so you'll announce to all of them that I'm your girlfriend'**

Ritsu got aghast and shouted to her distrait, "W-WHAT?!"

The sudden shout made the current professor at the class to stop discussing.

"Tainaka Ritsu-kun.." the professor crossed her arms, showing an irritated look on her face – it was Prof. Yamanaka.

"G-gomen!" Ritsu bowed in apology.

The professor bit her lower lip, and said; "I always see you sleeping in my class Tainaka-kun… and now I caught you shouting in my class.." the professor placed a hand on her chin, "..for that, I'll give you a punishment!"

"B-but sensei!"

"No buts!" the professor paused and thought for a while, "Come here in front Tainaka-kun… I'll tell you your punishment"

Ritsu's face became into pale that you could see numerous sweat drops flowing at the edge of her face. She then shifted her sight into the blonde beside her – she was trying to ask help mentally, but unfortunately the blonde just gave the troubled amber eyed a smile.

_'M-Mugi…~' _the amber eyed cried mentally when she just got a smile from the ojou-sama.

"Tainaka-kun!" the professor called for the troubled amber eyed.

"H-hai!" Ritsu stuttered, a bit afraid on what kind of punishment she'll receive from the professor.

She approached the professor, "Come closer Tainaka-kun, I'll whisper your punishment~"

Ritsu's eyebrow twitched, thinking why the professor would like to whisper it rather than telling it in front of everyone.

She sighed, and slowly leaned her face sideways towards the professor's reach; pertaining that she's ready to listen on whatever the professor would like to say so.

The professor placed a hand blocking the sigh of her mouth and whispered pryingly; "You'll be my subject of fashion for today" said the professor and pulled her face away and showed a meddling grin.

"Pardon…?"

"Tch' what a slow-headed…" the professor pulled out a box from the desk and handed it to the amber eyed, "Here! Take that!"

"W-What's this?!"

"Go outside! And never come back unless you wore what lies inside!"

"Huh?"

"Take it or take it?" then the professor let out a cough, making her face into shadow.

"Uhmm… Sensei?"

Luckily this time, the professor went back to earth but gave Ritsu a grudging stare as she took off her glasses to show her evil eyes, "JUST TAKE IT"

"Y-y-y-y-y-yes!" Ritsu cringed by seeing a drastic image of her professor, she then immediately left the room carrying the box that the professor gave her earlier.

The professor wore her glasses back in place, and looked at her students smiling – as if nothing happened.

"I'll dedicate a gift for the Tainaka Ritsu-kun fangirls" announced the professor.

* * *

Ritsu went to the restroom, and entered the corner most cubicle. She sighed locking herself in the cubicle, while slowly opening the box that Sawako gave her. She wondered what lies inside, until…

"THIS AGAIN?!"

She mentally rejected the sight of the garment she found inside the box.

_'A butler outfit once again….'_

She narrowed her eyes staring at the butler outfit.

_'We have met again my friend..~'_

She immediately dressed herself, hoping that no omen would face her in despite of wearing that butler outfit.

* * *

Back at the classroom, the students, especially the professor were waiting for the amber eyed who have gone away for a while.

The fangirls inside the room were a bit excited of seeing the sight of their idol. While the professor is grinning like hell, and our Ojou-sama is smiling calmly, but inside her was full of excitement.

They now heard a creaking sound from the door, they are certainly expecting for a splendid sight of the amber eyed idol.

The amber eyed from outside took only a foot to set inside the room full of awaiting fangirls. She peek a bit to see if whether there are predators that are waiting for her prey. But rather than that, she received another fangirling squeak.

"TAINAKA-SAMA!"

The room was filled woth deafening scream and shouting like no tomorrow.

"Tainaka-kun… Come in~" said the professor and called for the embarrassed amber eyed who couldn't take a step inside the room.

"N-no.. I won't!"Ritsu's face went into flushed red.

The professor shot a glare towards the amber eyes, making a forced contact, "Don't make me do it the bad way Tainaka-kun" she then approached the amber eyed grievously holding the latter's arms tightly.

"Come and show yourself to the audience" she pulled the helpless amber eyed to show and conceal her image to the awaiting crowd.

"M-Matte!"

In a snap, "Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~!"

The fangirls saw their idol once again with a splendid sight of a butler outfit. They stood up their seats and about to advance their steps towards the amber eyed.

"Tainaka-sama can I take you home?"

"Tainaka Ritsu-kun can I rent you for a while?!"

They barged their ways pressing their chest against the astounded amber eyed who could not believe the turn of events.

"J-Joutto~!"

Ritsu tried to escape the pushy crowd, but it was impossible.

_'I would rather play dead here anytime…'_

A sudden white noise has been heard from the speakers, and in a few moments a voice spoke; "Good morning to all students here at Keio University, I am Wakaouji Ichigo, and I am here speaking to announce that we'll have an early dismissal of classes, Thank you.."

Students stopped on what they were currently doing and listened to the announcement. They were dumbfounded, but felt a delighting feeling inside them. '_No classes'_

Ritsu just stood there while the rest were like; "Is that a joke? A sudden dismissal of classes?!"

And finally here goes an opportunity for the great escape. The Ojou-sama stood up from her position and secretly sneaked upon the amber eyed's back, "Ritsu-kun come, hurry~!"

Without further notice the fangirls including the professor have lost the sight of the amber eyed idol.

"Heh? Where's Ritsu-kun?!"

"W-What?! He disappeared again?!"

_'What a sly move~'_

* * *

"W-wait! Where will you take me Ojou-sama?!" asked Ritsu still calling Mugi with such honor.

"You'll find out soon~" Mugi winked an eye to the amber eyed.

_I hope this won't be another trap…._

**_To be continued~_**

* * *

**A/N:**

Sorry it took long that I have exceeded 5 days of deadline – I was busy.. so yeah~

I…. I actually typed this chapter on my phone~ wahahahah!

It was a mind breaking experience, the QWERTY keypad is sometimes hard to press – Oh wells~ xD

**Chapter 8 is now on! **

THANKS FOR READING MINNA!

Since its August, I have calculated my chapters and stuffs.. I could say that in 1 month I could do 6 chapters~ XD

Any thoughts? Comments and Suggestions? Critics? Anything you would like to say? Feel free to leave a review down there~ DD:

Lastly, thanks to **IQzero** for working hard on doing the beta for my story eventhough you were currently busy with studies and your own story *bows

_Just me – your Onee-chan from AnImE lOvEr~_


	8. Chapter 8:Cup of Tea Part 2

**This Guy's in Love – Disguised in Love**

* * *

**A/N:**

Sorry for another 'SUPER' late update! *bows repeatedly*

I got a serious problem of writer's block.. But, finally! I have overcome it! Thank god! xD

The plot then again got disrupted, since I haven't wrote for 1 whole month! GOMEN!

I haven't double checked this chapter yet, so please bear if there are errors~

And so… enjoy and thanks for checking upon until this chapter~

Tainaka's business is now revealed in this chapter, you can now laugh at me D:

_"Sometimes..you just need to accept and let go~"_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own K-ON and its characters.

* * *

**Chapter 8: Cup of Tea Part 2**

* * *

**Previously…**

Our ojou-sama bought Ritsu's hairband for an astounding 1 million yen - Thanks to Ichigo's sly moves.

Just by seeing the current event, Ritsu thought of getting back her hairband, but failed since the ojou-sama blackmailed her with a pitiful look that gave a shot of guilt towards our amber eyed protagonist.

At the end, Ritsu became the ojou-sama's butler for a day, and promised to do whatever the ojou-sama wanted to.

In the class Ritsu got caught red handed by their professor Sawako, which is when she was forced to wear a butler outfit - it made the fangirls screaming like hell as of again.

A sudden announcement was made by the director's daughter; Ichigo... "Good morning to all students here at Keio University, I am Wakaouji Ichigo, and I am here speaking to announce that we'll have an early dismissal of classes, Thank you.."

Students got dumbfounded, and could not believe the surprising sway of events... _'No classes'_

Without further notice the fangirls, including the professor have lost the sight of the amber eyed idol.

_"Heh? Where's Ritsu-kun?!"_

_"W-What?! He disappeared again?!"_

It was then when Mugi got her chance to run away with the amber eyed... _But to where?_

_"W-wait! Where will you take me Ojou-sama?!" _asked Ritsu still calling Mugi with such honor.

_"You'll find out soon~"_ Mugi winked an eye to the amber eyed.

_I hope this won't be another trap…._

* * *

"O-Ojou-sama! W-where will you take this servant of yours?!" the amber eyed butler concluded, while the blonde is still tugging her like a pet dog.

"To the prince's castle!" said Mugi, kind of like portraying a fairy tale by her statement.

"P-Prince's castle?!..What?!"

"You'll soon find out" the blonde winked an eye to her manservant who hasn't got an idea on what is this _'Prince's castle'_ she's talking about.

_This is getting skeptical as ever…_

**. . . . **

The two latter continued walking their way out of the university campus, while our amber eyed servant is getting anxious about the ojou-sama's motives. But the thing is, the amber eyed couldn't back off by the ojou-sama's soft hands holding her wrist, as if it was an angel's touch. Noticing that they were holding hands for a while earlier – it made Ritsu's cheeks turn into reddish hue.

"Uhh… Ritsu-kun..? You still there?" the ojou-sama waved a hand towards the face of the spaced-out amber eyed.

***Poke***

The amber eyed flinched, realizing that her soul have gone away for a while, but thanks to our ojou-sama's cute techniques on bringing the butler's soul back to earth.

"G-gomen!" the amber eyed bowed her head in apology.

"Heh.." the ojou-sama paused, "I was about planning to kiss you earlier" she chuckled.

The amber eyed gasped in astonishment, her cheeks turned redder than ever, thoughts perplexed and emotions converge.

"W-w-w-what?!"

"Nothing~" Mugi said, "Oh uhmm… Would you mind for a tea tasting ceremony? Just the two of us"

Ritsu twitched her eyebrows, a vehicle noise was heard approaching – it was a black limousine, the amber eyed narrowed her eyes recognizing a familiar name imprinted at the plate..**_'KOTOBUKI'_**

"Uhh… O-ojou-sama..? I-is t-that y-your limo?" she pointed her index finger to the upcoming luxury car.

The blonde turned around shifting her view to the other side, seeing the said 'limousine' that Ritsu pointed at, "Yes, that's mine.. We'll now start our venture to the prince's castle!" the princess-like ojou-sama shouted cheerfully that she threw her hand on the air.

_Prince's castle?_

The limousine stopped just right infront of the two latter – waiting for them.

"Escort your ojou-sama.." said Mugi.

"H-hai!" replied Ritsu who is a bit in a pinch thinking about this 'Prince's castle.' Ritsu hurriedly opened the door for the ojou-sama to enter. After that, she'll follow the ojou-sama inside the luxury car.

**. . . .**

Inside the limo, there lies the ojou-sama sitting beside her manservant with glistering amber eyes. The blonde held the amber eyed's arm tight, and won't let go until the chauffeur spoke; "Ojou-sama..where to?"

"To the usual~" said Mugi, a bit pressing her curves against Ritsu's arm. Ritsu could only keep silent, but her red blushes beyond her cheeks couldn't hide the fact of her vexed thoughts in mind.

The engine started, Ritsu reminiscent an incident from long ago when she last rode the limo with Mugi, so she thought of an idea to avoid it, "Uhh.. C-can I sit at the other side..?"

The ojou-sama shot a pitiful look at the amber eyed – pertaining a begging for mercy. Ritsu sweat-dropped, she felt guilt struck upon her, could this be one of the charms of our charismatic ojou-sama?

"I g-guess.. I'll just stay here then~" the amber eyed said and laughed secretly on her mind. '_Mugi sure is irresistible when it comes to this… I'll just hope that I won't stumble again onto t-those….'_

"Ritsu-kun? You okay?"

"Y-yes~ Don't mind your servant"

"Hmm.." the ojou-sama paused thinking, "If you want, I could hug you" she smiled.

"N-n-n-n-n-n-no need milady!"

"Fine" the ojou-sama showed a pout on her lips as a sign of light disappointment.

* * *

It has been like 5 minutes when they left the university earlier. Ritsu is getting anxious of their destination, she felt like the place they are currently at is _familiar _in a way of sense.

The great city of Tokyo; cars passing by, tall sky scrapers filled the ambiance, people strolling, mini groceries and other big stores cluttered a dazzling sight of the city, it's indeed a great place to stroll for fun. But why are they here anyways?

_'I got a bad feeling about this…' _Ritsu said to herself, she really could sense oddness to their destination.

_A place here in Tokyo.. A place where diverse businesses dispersed.. This might be it..A place in my dreams, a part of my heart, a part of my 's presence emerge it's essence._

"Do you have any ideas on where we are heading Ritsu-kun?" the ojou-sama intervened into Ritsu's deep thoughts; she wouldn't let Ritsu spacing out once again.

"Y-yeah..Kind of. ~"

"Good.. Just wait"

_'I know this would happen… Otou-san..'_

"If you got a hint on where we are heading… You might need this.." the ojou-sama handed a black coat to the amber eyed, "Take it"

_'Better than wearing this butler outfit_',she said to herself, and without any doubts she took the black coat from the ojou-sama and immediately wore it, "Arigatou~"

"No problem, you really would need that once we arrive" the blonde could only stare affectionately to the amber eyed, she saw a splendid sight of the amber eyed wearing a black coat.. He instantly transformed into a businessman sort kind person, but yeah, that's what it's meant for.

The limo stopped, it was unanticipated that they have arrived earlier than expected, they stopped just right infront of a huge edifice, as seen from inside the limo – a red carpet has been prepared for a special entrance within the building. What is this place exactly?

"We have arrived milady" said the chauffeur.

Astounded by the view, Ritsu got stunned and could only stare beyond the scenery – she then forgot to escort the ojou-sama to exit the limo.

_So this is what it looks like… _

A guy from outside opened the door for the two latter, "Welcome back, ojou-sama… Tainaka-sama" the guy bowed a welcome for the two superior individuals.

_'Otou-san.. You made a sly move here..'_

The two superior latters from inside the black limo stepped out from the luxury car, and immediately their eyes sparkled in astonishment. There was a line of butlers and maids throughout the entrance and bowed to give a warm welcome, "Welcome to Tainaka Hotel Sovereign"

_'WHAT?!'_

_'Sovereign what?!'_

Ritsu rather let an intentional cough to cover her thought about the business' title, "I admit defeat, where's otou-san?" asked Ritsu who immediately shifted her face into a serious one.

The ojou-sama let out a chuckle, "Your otou-san has gone abroad already"

"Without even telling me?"

"I guess~ For now.. Let's celebrate" said Mugi who clasp both of her palms to each other.

"For what?"

"Nothing really, but just the two of us" the blonde shifted her view to the guy from before and said, "Good sir, is our room ready?"

The guy with uniformed butler outfit replied, "The Hotel Suite Grande you mean? Yes my ojou-sama.. It's ready"

"Good, let us now go my prince" the ojou-sama grabbed the amber eyed's wrist and pulled her forcedly.

"W-wait! W-where are we going?!"

"You're mine, so just follow!"

"What?!"

"Nothing~"

The two continued walking entering the building, and walking beyond the red carpet with lined servants welcoming them, while the ojou-sama is still tugging her princelike pertaining; _'He's mine'_

* * *

The two lovey-dovey partners stopped infront a door with a sign; **'Hotel Suite Grande, Room 101'**

**'Reserved'**

"So you booked for the largest room.." said Ritsu, "But what for?"

"I would like to make this day special" the ojou-sama said while inserting that golden key into the door's keyhole.

*Click*

The ojou-sama pushed the door open, and a splendid sight of a suite room generated into their eyes. White walls with back-lights, a large royal bed, and bunch of furnishings, but the thing that got Ritsu's attention was that candlelight table in the center.

"W-wait.. What's that candlelight thingy have to do in here?" exclaimed Ritsu inastounded of the view.

"I told you that we'll be having a tea ceremony, just the two of us right?" replied the ojou-sama who immediately entered the grand suite, "Come Ritsu-kun and take a sit" the ojou-sama went to the other side of the room, and took out a shining porcelain tea set with imperial printed designs of abstract flowers, just by having a glimpse of it, you could say that it is one of a hell expensive tea set.

The amber eyed set foot inside the room and closed the door, she heeded around the environment and luxury furnishings that filled the ambiance much with the backlights – this is indeed a luxury hotel, and is owned none other than the royal Tainaka household.

"Uhh.. Mugi.. Why not enjoy the tea at your café? Rather than our hotel?" Ritsu then took a sit at the candlelight table.

"Treat it as an advance opening celebration of the hotel" the ojou-sama swiftly poured hot water into the tea pot.

"B-but t-that's..-"

"Don't worry, you'll be busy at the real celebration so I took the chance today", tea cups were placed at the white tray along with the tea pot. She then carried the tray gracefully with a delightful expression. She approached the amber eyed who is positioned at the candlelight table– staring at the lustrous flame from the loyal candles, "Have a taste and savor the aroma" exalted Mugi and handed a cup of aromatic tea to the amber eyed – it's steam shows it's hotness, and gives off the pleasing aroma.

"Arigatou~" the amber eyed with her locks down her face humbly accepted the tea from the lovely ojou-sama.

_It seems like I'm not the servant anymore..oh wells~_

After the tea has been offered, the ojou-sama took her sit across the amber eyed, "It's your father's favorite tea" she said.

_'Otou-san's?'_, the amber eyed held the tea cup with both of her hands - slowly her lips met with the cup's edge, and took a sip… "Oishi~" Ritsu's eyes was filled with delight, savoring the tea's flavor – also to convey the tea's savory.

"Your father ordered a big stock of that tea,.. he got addicted to it" concluded the ojou-sama her sapphire eyes still looking at the amber's.

"I like it so much!" she happily said and finished the cup of tea, "Can I have another cup please?"

"Sure" the blonde with sapphire orbs of eyes handled the tea pot and poured tea onto the amber eyed's cup.

**. . . .**

The freewheeling amber eyed had two..or no.. three cups..? Oh wait… four, or maybe five cups of tea? Did she got addicted to it much as her father did?

"T-this… this is heaven!" the amber eyed raised her cup and took another sip.

But then she stopped, realizing her change in attitude – she placed a hand on her forehead and massaged it a bit, "I think.. I.. I drank too much.."

The ojou-sama shot a worrisome look at the amber eyed, and thought of an idea to change the mood, "Do you mind going to the rooftop for fresh air?"

Ritsu's face turned reddish, she felt her body became hot all of a sudden, she indeed needs fresh air, "Y-..y-yeah.. I need to cool off.."

_'Why is it I suddenly felt burning hot? Is the air conditioning off? W-wait..impossible..'_

Ritsu then stood up carrying her weight, and took off her black coat – leaving her white long sleeves on, but she wouldn't take that sleeves off, or it will be an awful sight of bandage around her chest to cover up her womanhood.

"I'm fired up to go at the rooftop!" she shouted and immediately dashed a run to leave the room.

*Bang!*

The door closed with an impact when Ritsu left the room – Ritsu could feel much of her body drenched in sweat, and her head a bit heavy, the feeling felt _familiar._

"M-matte Ritsu-kun!" shouted Mugi who tried to call the light-headed amber eyed, but failed.

**. . . .**

"Ritsu-kun!" the ojou-sama yelled for the amber eyed's name, she was forced to chase her much to her worries that Ritsu is not being herself in this time. She panted trying to catch up with Ritsu who have gone quickly to the rooftop. She rushed at the stairway and encountered a steel door with a sign; '**Rooftop – NO ENTRY**'.

Nonetheless, the ojou-sama won't mind and rather go against the odds and see Ritsu. At once she pushed the door open – a strong wind welcomed her arrival at the rooftop.

_Swoooooooooosh~!_

But after that, she saw the amber eyed's back - she's at the edge of the building, she could just jump there anytime and kill herself.

"Ritsu-kun!" called Mugi who is still catching her breath from chasing Ritsu.

"I love the air!" Ritsu shouted in rejoice of her triumph reaching the rooftop, and feel the breeze of wind, "Woohooo!" she then threw both of her hands in the air.

The ojou-sama quickly approached Ritsu, much to her concern that she might meet an accident anytime, "Ritsu-kun~"

"Yes?"

"Please be careful, and don't you dare jump off this building"

"Hahah! I'm not that crazy! It's just that the view from up here is astounding! You could even see our university from up here! See..?" she pointed her index finger just where the university is located.

"I LOVE KEIO!" Ritsu shouted again, "I LOVE THE AIR!" she then took a deep breath, trying to ease her headache, "I LOVE AKIYAMA MIO~!"

And so another strong wind have strike against them – just like the ojou-sama's heart that has been just stricken by severe pain from Ritsu's confession earlier. She felt weak, she felt anxious, and she felt pain inside quivered upon her – such a sundering turn of inflictive events has been conveyed. _A misery~_

The ojou-sama just stood there silent, pretending that she didn't heard such words from the amber eyed._Is this one of the tea's effect? Or is this for real?_

Ritsu felt another sharp pain hit her head from inside, "A..Ahh! M-my..h-head.. I.. I feel.. diz..zy.."

"Ritsu-kun! You okay? I think you need to rest~!"

"W-where's m-my… b-brother..?"

"Your brother? W-wait..Seriously… I need to take you back at the suite.."

Mugi tried to carry the amber eyed who is currently not herself anymore, she placed the amber eyed's arms at the back of her neck, atleast this time the amber eyed could still walk in his own legs eventhough a bit in a clumsy state.

**. . . .**

Back at the royal suite~

The amber eyed was placed in the royal bed with red bedding sheets. She was there mumbling random stuffs that she kept repeating earlier.

"I love Keio! I don't regret entering that university eventhough I despised it at the first place!"

"Ritsu-kun..?" Mugi felt sorry for some reason while looking at the amber eyed with pity of his condition.

"Shhhssh…. I have a hint that your tea has something to do with my dizziness.."

"Maybe?" said Mugi who is sited next to Ritsu at the bed.

"W-what?! M..m-maybe? W-why do that..?"eventhough Ritsu is not yet fully back to her real self – despite she could still manage to communicate, but who knows if she is concerned in a way she normally thinks? Or is she still possessed by the tea's effects?

Mugi thought of a reply, she also doesn't know if Ritsu is still on a right verge to receive normal replies from her.. "What if I told you I did that because I love you?"

Ritsu let out a cough, "You love me? Hahahah!" she laughed, much to her disbelief of the ojou-sama's confession.

"Y-yeah.. I love you" Mugi lowered her head a bit, trying not to show her face to the amber eyed, and also to hide the pain she felt.

Ritsu smiled, and gave Mugi a tap on her back, "You deserve someone better than me.. I know you know that I'm a girl right? That would be a disgrace, as you see; I'm forced to act as a guy"

Mugi was about to verge a cry sooner or later, but she rather hold it a bit, "Y-yeah.. I guess you're right.. But thanks for being with me this whole time"

"But hey..Thanks to you.. I might not have got the confidence I needed to interact with people"

Mugi couldn't help it but blush, even with those simple words; she felt her heart light, just like when the pain suddenly faded, "Uhhmm… Ritsu?"

The amber eyed fell asleep fast in a snap- probably got her energy sapped from running and shouting earlier.

The ojou-sama just smiled, for this one last moment she leaned near Ritsu's face and pecked a kiss on the sleeping amber eyed's forehead, "I love you Ritsu-kun.. Ja ne", she then took out a familiar yellow hairband and placed it next to the amber eyed with a small note.

**. . . .**

The door closed when the blonde left - leaving the amber eyed inside the room.

_'But I am happy to meet someone like you'_

As seen beside the sleeping amber eyed is her yellow hairband and a piece of paper..**'Kotobuki Café, Special Tea Recipe'**

* * *

Mugi went immediately back to her limo, she needed to attend some errands for her family's business that's why she is forced to leave.

Much of her chauffeur's surprise that the ojou-sama unexpectedly went back to the limo, "Oj-jou-sama! Leaving already?!"

"Yes.. Please.. Back at the university, I need to settled my papers"

"Yes milady"

***Bzzzt, bzzzt***

The ojou-sama's phone vibrated, and there she took her phone out and answered the phone call.

_"Moshi, moshi? Kotobuki-san desu"_

_"Oh! Kotobuki-san! This is Ritsu-kun's otou-san.. Did my Ritsu-kun enjoyed the tea?"_

Mugi intended to reply normal, much to her dismay about the result of giving Ritsu a taste of the tea, _"Yup.. she did enjoyed the tea… So much"_

* * *

The sun rose upon the gloomy skies above, why did the day before went by fast?

This time, no alarm clock would wake up our amber eyed protagonist from her slumber, not even a single thing to wake her morning up. The workers wouldn't like to bother their boss, while the other way round, the ojou-sama already left.

"Hnn..!"

"Whaa,…-?"

"What the..?!"

The amber eyed woke up unexpectedly, she opened her eyes in surprise – did she had a nightmare?

"W-what happened?"

_Damn.._

"Huh?" she ran her hands around the bedding and found her yellow hairband, "M-my hairband!" she rejoiced getting back the possession of her precious trademark headband.. "W-wait.. where's Mugi..?"

She then found a piece of paper, as written;

**'Kotobuki Café, Special Tea Recipe'**

**'Hirameki-sake'**

Ritsu thought for a while, but then recognized the word '_sake_' - she narrowed her eyes.

"Mugi made me drink sake?!"

"Seriously?!"

"And this reminds me that Mugi told me that this is otou-san's favorite tea!"

"That old man…"

"Wait.. What time is it..?"

There was not a single source of time to check into, not even a wall clock – so Ritsu thought of checking her phone.

**_7:02 AM_**

**_11 missed calls_**

**_5 messages_**

"W-what the?!"

Her phone got bombarded with phone calls and a few messages, she would like to thank god that not a single fangirl knows her number, and if not..she'll be forced to change her phone number - but luckily no.

But the matter is; _11 missed calls_

So Ritsu checked her call logs a bit anxious about the number of calls.

**_'Otou-san – 8 missed calls'_**

**_'Ichigo – 3 missed calls'_**

"Otou-san and Ichigo? Hahah, great~"

After that, she resorted checking her inbox with a total of 5 messages.

**_Otou-san_**

_Ritsu-kun, I needed to talk you but you didn't answered my calls, I could figure that you fell for that tea that Kotobuki-san gave you, it's nice isn't it? Anyways, the hotel's grand opening will be the day after tomorrow, please be ready Ritsu-kun, I trust you with that._

_Sad to say but, you might need to leave the dorm and rather stay at the hotel for a while, or expect that you'll treat the manager's office as your own room. You'll also might not be able to attend classes regularly, but don't worry I have settled it with the Wakaouji's._

_Sorry for what I said, don't worry.. I'll pay you back once I get back to Japan._

**_Tsumugi_**

_Gomen Ritsu-kun, I left you early.. I needed to do some work..Gomen~_

**_Ichigo_**

_Oybaka! I heard you'll be the manager of your newly opened branch here at Tokyo, won't you invite me? Nah just kidding, I'll be busy, but yeah, congrats Tainaka-kaichou-sama._

**_Mio_**

_Sorry to disturb, if you don't mind may I ask if you are busy? Since I haven't seen you for a while, well, just saying, don't get me wrong you idiot!_

**_Ichigo_**

_Oh hi, it's me again, I tried to call you to discuss something about regarding your father and I talked about your 'busy' schedule for managing your business, but then you didn't answered my call.. Such an idiot to not answer my look for me at the campus if so, and I'll discuss EVERYTHING._

_Oh by the way, just a few more days, the ranking results will be posted soon – just reminding you of our deal ;-)_

**. . . .**

"What a blast.. I'll get ready for today's class, I'll rather talk to them personally or via call, rather than reply with a text message.. It's tiring to type manually~" Ritsu said, and stood up her bed to get ready for today's adventure.

_A brand new start~_

* * *

**A/N:**

Yoossshhh! Sorry it took so loooooooooong to update this chapter; I got writer's block for a whole month, and only got to post one chapter last august! I'm so sorry!

But don't worry! I'll try my best to update this story in 2-7 day range depending on my schedules! Please bear~

By the way, what could you say about this chapter? Since I got writer's block for long.. I felt like my writing style changed and also I didn't used much of vocabulary words (I think), I resorted writing this story depending on my mood and such~ xD

**Just some random trivial facts~**

I laughed so hard thinking on what to name on Tainaka's hotel business..and I ended up naming it; **'Tainaka Hotel Sovereign'**

I was like..; WHAT THE HELL NAME IS THAT?! XD

Anyways, **_Sovereign_**_(sov-rein)_means _'Greatest in status, authority or power'_–based on my dictionary (_Wordweb app_)

I don't know why I came into naming it like that.. I'm so random *facepalm

**'Hirameki-sake'**

That cliché name for a tea.. Don't worry, It's another creation of my boredom.

**_Hirameki – _**it's a tea leaf (yeah lol), I ended up using that because I love _Lipton_ tea, which they use '_Hirameki_' for their tea products XD

**_Sake – _**I know most of you might already know what this is, but some may not.. It's an alcoholic drink (Similar to gin, I tasted it x_x), and nothing much I could say, but yeah, it's alcoholic, it can swirl your mind if you drink lots. And oh! It's one of the famous alcoholic beverages in Japan and in Korea (Soju), usually made of fermented rice, and or cassava.. D:

**. . . .**

Sorry for this long A/N – It's just that I missed writing so much, I'm hoping that I won't be getting another writer's block.. Or I might end up abandoning fanfiction.. Nah just kidding! I'll do my best to finish this story *thumbs up

-Thanks to my dear **IQzero **for dealing and accepting a random stranger like me, I really am blessed to meet someone like you~! THANK YOU SO MUCH! Thanks for everything!

*drinks iced coffee*

"Cheers!"

**Next Chapter (9): Warmth, Just for Now~ **(Chapter titles might still change)

Any thoughts?Comments and Suggestions?Critics? Anything you would like to say? Feel free to leave a review down there~ DD:

_Just me – your Onee-chan from AnImE lOvEr~_


End file.
